Internal Conflict
by emzypemzy
Summary: She was crushed. No, she wasn’t. She refused to be, instead channelling it into anger. Huddy. AU. STORY IS ON PERMANENT HIATUS AND WILL MOST LIKELY NOT BE CONTINUED. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Again, this is a Cuddy drabble. It's a little bit of internal conflict going on. Set post JTTW. Another Oneshot unless you guys want to read some more then i could be tempted.....Please Read and Review.

She was crushed. No, she wasn't. She refused to be, instead channelling it into anger. Anger she could deal with: she could yell and shout and she would not break down in front of him, she would not allow him the satisfaction. She knew she had to stop torturing herself but every time her mind wandered to him she remembered the taste of him, the feel of him, his slightly musky scent. But then came the image of him with that hooker, and her mind conjured images of him kissing her, kissing her like they had not long ago. These fake images were now imbedded in her reminisces of their kiss, taunting her, crushing her.

She was incensed. He had already hurt her with his sarcastic remarks and childish moves, but he had remedied this with the appearance of the desk and her heart had swelled. Only to be burst again by him and the 'woman of the night' as he so often referred to them. What hurt her the most was that she had always thought he had been joking when he talked casually of his many nights with hookers, but seeing him with the blonde had made her doubt that and she was crushed, she assumed that they had slept together and she didn't like that one bit. In truth it was jealousy, but it was heavily laden with hurt at his stupidity. She fumed silently in the dark of her office, trying so desperately to stay in control, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

He's an ass. He can't seem to do anything nice.

_Except he has: the kiss and then the desk._ A small voice in her mind argued.

But then he fucked it up - again.

_He can't help it._ The wee voice again.

Yes, he can and it would make a lot of things different if he just made it so much easier.

_But do you really want it if it was easy to get? You've had plenty of easy relationships that didn't work out, maybe this way is different, better somehow._

"I'm going insane, having a conversation with myself in my own head." She wihispered aloud, her soft voice falling on an empty room. Her eyes wer glued to the desk.

_Maybe he's not all bad. There's still those little glimpses of the Greg you know in that rough exterior, and he's shown theese to you on more than one occasion recently. He's just scared. So are you._

But I came out and told him how I felt and all he had to do was agree.

_That's not quite true, you insinuated that you liked him, but come on, it's Geg, he's a genious, but he doesn't do subtulty when it comes to feelings._

He does, he was just being difficult. Just trying to make me say it first. It's like a game to him.

_Yeah, but you love it really. Yes it hurts sometimes, but you know it would be worth it. And you don't do easy, you fight against easy. You defy easy, you always strive for more, the next step, why not now? You've got nothing else left to lose, he already knows you have the hots for him?_

My head hurts. This is almost as bad as an arguement with him...almost. Those take far too much toll me than they should.

_They bring fire to your eyes and passion to your belly. It's exciting and thrilling and you know it sets your heart racing. And that's not just the shouting, it's just the fact he's there. _

No. It's not. He's an ass and that's all there is to it.

_Oh, shut up. Stop pretending. You need to think about this, you need to be serious. You need to think things through before you throw in the towel. He did a nice thing, a great thing._

Yeah, just as i was about to say 'screw it' and forget the kiss ever happened and go on pretending the tension is just tension and not more he goes and gives me this desk, my desk, my desk that he remembered I loved. He gave me hope that he was ready to admit his feelings. It's not like I expected to have a 'running into each others' arms' moment. I don't know what I expected, but it sure as hell wasn't him looking very cosy with that hooker. He fucked it up. Him, not me. I don't have to fix it. He does.

_But he finds it hard enough to say what he feels normally, never mind with this much at stake: his heart, your heart. _

His fault. His mess. He has to fix it.

_What if he can't? What if he's too scared? _

He's a grown man - although he hardly acts like it - but he is. He will just have to suck it up. His turn now, his trun to put himself out there. All I can do now is wait.

_The desk was his next move, his way of saying everything he can't find the words for..._

His fault he was with the hooker, his fault he messed it up. The desk means a lot, yes, but ift obviously doesn't mean that much to him if he was with her.

_He didn't see you. He doesn't know that you saw him. It won't have been what it seemed like. Yeah, he's an ass but he likes you. you know he does._

Him with the hooker. He has to move again.

_What if he doesn't? What if he thinks you don't like the desk or don't get why he gave it to you? He'll get confused and that will make it even harder for him to work it out._

She chose to ignore the pestering voice and took at seat at the desk, trying to get her mind to concentrate on work, but this was a very tricky task as the desk reminded her taht he had done something nice and then fucked it up, and it also brought back some memories from Michigan . Some that were not going to help her get him out of her mind. It was going to be very difficult for her not to make another move now as the combination of his grand gesture and the memories of her and House, past and present, were intertwining and playing in a constant loop in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Originally I wasn't going to continue this, but my muse had other ideas and so, here it is. If you're reading my other story 'From Bachelor to Taken in One Night' I will update that one soon, just not sure how to end it! Hope it makes sense! Don't know how long this will end up being overall, but there will be another chapter, this time in House's POV with THE conversation at the end (this will make sense after you read this). Please, please review (yes I am begging!) I would love to know what you all think about this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Weeks Later

Cuddy

When's he going to make a move? Do something, anything to acknowledge what he did. I can't believe he hasn't said a thing, not even a mention of the desk to rub in my face his genious, his brilliance.

_But there has been those looks, the smouldering looks he sent your way with those blue blue eyes. He's confused, he's lost and he doesn't know what he did wrong. You need to tell him, talk to him, show him._

Why do I feel like I'm repeating myself? Oh wait, I am. He screwed it up, he has to fix it.

_Stop being a broken record. Stop sulking. Stop dancing around the issue, stop dancing around him. Talk. To. Him. _

I can't. It's too hard. Too much of a chance that he will go all 'House-ish' on me and do something juvenile-

_Because he's scared too. He's been hurt in the past-_

And so have I , but you don't see me hiding away.

_Yeah, you do. What are you doing now if it's not hiding from him? _

I need to get the status quo back.

_Do you really want it to go vback to what it was before? You can't deny that the kiss was what you wanted and you defianately want more of it, more of him. Why are you trying so hard to fight against this? Did you really expect him to mention it in conversaation? He will have been so chuffed with himslef for giving it to you nad now he will be so confused because you haven't said a word about it, he was expecting you to thank him, say something at least, not just ignore it. He probably thinks you don't care about it._

He's pushing harder against it, pushing me away, trying to ignore what he did.

_Yeah, because he doesn't know how he messed it up, he doesn't know why you haven't spoken to him about the desk and it had to killing him not knowing. You know him, he won't know what's going on and he will push you harder if you keep ignoring it. _

He may be a bit slow when ut comes to feelings, but he's not an idiot, he must know how I feel. Besides he wouldn't have given me the desk if he didn't know what it would show me and how it would make me feel. I can't believe he hasn't mentioned it, not even in one of his sarcastic comments or anything.

_No, but he won't. Maybe he doesn't think you know it's from him. Maybe he thinks you changed your mind. The desk was his way of putting himself out there and you not saying anything about ut has to be killing him._

Then why doesn't he say somethiny, anything.

_He may not have said anything, but you can't deny that you've seen the cinfused and slightly wounded looks he's sent your way when he thought nobody - including you- could see. He doesn't get what he did wrong and now he's too proud and too afraid ro push forward agan. Too scared to mention it in case it meant nothing to you, in case he means nothing to you._

He knows he means something to me, he has to lnow what the desk says. He will have thought it all through before he gave it to me so he would know how I would feel.

_Exactly. But who are you kidding, he's a man, and not just a man, he's Greg-blooming-House, of course he has no idea what you're feeling!_

I told him I liked him.

_Not in so many words, and he's damaged goods, he doesn't believe anyone could care for him, he wants to but he can't. So now he's probably wondering if you do care for him at all because you didn't mention the desk at all._

It's still his move. He'll figure it out.

_But what if he doesn't? What if he decides you must not care about him and leaves things as they are? Then you're screwed. He doesn't know what's going on, his looks tell you that, with his emotions flitting across his baby blues for a milisecond before his barriers go up and he blocks himself off from the rest of the world, from you. He thinks you don't like him or his gesture and he may give up._

House is not one to give up, on anything.

_He's scared, doesn't want to put himself out there again if he thinks you won't even acknowledge it._

He doesn't know I saw him, but he must kniw I like the desk, surely he does. I know he's scared, but I am too. I don't want to put myself out there and get hurt again if he pulls another of his childish stunts like the boog-grab.

_But won't a little bit of fear, a little bit of hurt be worth it? You both need to make a move, or you need to force him to._

What if he's changed his mind? What if I make a complete fool of myself? He won't take me seriously again if I screw it up.

_Not a chance that he's changed his ind, you've seen the way he looks at you. He wants it just as much as you do. He just doesn't know what he did wrong so he doesn't know how to fix it._

What if he says no or rejects me or does something stupid or sarcastic?

_He won't say no, he likes you, you know he does. He just doesn't know how to say it. He's mean old Doctor House, he doesn't know how to say it to make you believe it and still be himself. And if you're really honest with yourself, you love it when he acts all stupid, you love his own brand of humour - even if it does piss you off sometimes (ok a lot)._

I suppose I do. It's not like I expect him to shower me with flowers and declare his feelings to a room of people, I just want (and need) to hear him say it.

_Well, what are you still cowering in here for then? Go get him._

And say what? "I'm in love with you, now tell me how you feel"?

_You know he loves it when you stand up to him. Challenge him, give him no other option-_

Yeah, Because that worked SO well the last time.

_Don't slink around the subject, don't suggest things, tell him straight out. Don't give him an ultimatum, just tell him you saw him with the hooker, tell him how it made you feel. Don't go too sappy on him, but tell him bluntly and see what he does._

But -

_No buts missy, go and get him. . Him._

_'"_My inner voice is starting to sound like Wilson." Cuddy mummbled as she grabbed her coat on the way out of her office. She was heading to House's appartment - it was after 6 and he had no case, so there was no chance of him being in the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This chapter gives you a wee lok inside House's head and then THE conversation. Hope you've all had/are having a great time during the holidays! Sorry about the spelling in these, its un beta-d and even though I read an re-read them I still miss HUNDREDS of mistakes! Sorry! Please give me your thoughts on this.

p.s. sorry if it gets confusing! I jump from House's POV to third person, and then i stay in 3rd person for the future. Please bare with it if it gets confusing!

House

I can't believe she hasn't said a thing. I thought that it would be something Cuddy would understand, she's a smart woman - no matter what I say to the contrary. She must know what I meant by it.

_Maybe she does and doesn't care, about you or the desk _[House's inner voice sounded more like his father than anyone else and as a result was always the devils's advocate]

I was so sure that she liked me.

_How could she like you? Your a drug addict who drinks too much and a down right asshole to boot._

I thought I read her correctly, I thought she wanted to do something with this thing between us.

_No, you just want that to be true, but you know it's not. Who would want you? You're a worthless pain in the but who had been a pain in her ass for years because of your insistence to ignore any and all rules - not exactly man-of-the-year material are you? _The voice sneered at him in a way similar to the way his father used to.

She would have worked out that it was from me, I mean it was kinda obvious and she would know what I meant. [He purposefully ignored the voice that was trying to destroy the last bit of hope that he clung to]

_You're an ass, she never liked you - never could, never would - you're just fooling yourself. She has to be nice to her employees, you're not special. You just wish she saw a little of the good in you that she sees in everyone else, but it's all in your fucked up head -_

_-----------------------------_

It was then that there was a knock at the door and his thoughts were put on hold as he limped to the door. Not bothering to check who it was he flung it open, expecting to see Wilson, and he was surprized to see none other than the woman who had been in his thoughts staring back at him.

"Hullo." He said at first before adding: "Making house calls now I see?" after the initial shock had worn off, She looked beautiful standing there, her eyes wide and her hair - messed slightly by the wind - curled around her face.

'Yes but only for you' she thought and found herself blushing slightly even though he couldn't have heard her. She cleared her throat and looked away from his curious gaze saying: "Can I come in?"

He stepped aside and motioned for her to go past him. As she did, he took a deep breathe in, inhaling the smell that was distinctly _her_: fresh and slightly fruity with undertones of something thaht he couldn't identify.

"So what do you want?" He demanded suddenly, steely himself for her knock-back that he was sure was coming as he noticed her fidgeting fingers - she was nervous.

"What, no offer of a drink?" She chuckled low in her throat and 'oh god' he loved that sound.

"Beer." It wasn't a question, but she answered it antway with a nod of her head.

She stood somewhat awkwardly as he went to get the beers and then she decided that if she was going to do this then she might as well get comfortable, so she took of her shoes and plonked herself on his couch. He come back into the room with 2 cold beers and handed her one before taking a seat in the armchair facing her. He took a slug of the cool beer, savouring the cooling effect it was having on him. He watched her as she took a hearty gulp of her's, her full lips circling the bottle neck and then her tongue licking non-existant beer off of her lips. He blinked, trying not to think about what her lips could do to other parts of his anatomy after that unconscious display of her expertise. He was snapped out of his thoughts by her voice:

"So.." She said, imploring him to ask the question she needed to begin.

"So." House replied trying not to stare so much.

"You going to ask why I'm here?" Sje asked with a raised eyebrow, having expected him to demand that very thing straight away, and he noticed that she was fidgeting again.

"Figured you'd tell me at some point." He drawled lazily, hiding very well the fact that he was rather nervous himself.

She took a deep breath, readying herself, but she chickened out , taking another swallow of beer instead.

"You going to tell me or what?" It came out a lot gruffer than he had expected and she snapped at him:

"I'm trying! ... I know I have no right to be pissed, but -"

"Lisa what are you on about?" He realised he had called her Lisa and not Cuddy, but thankfully it had went unnoticed by her.

"Let me finish! I have absolutely no right to be upset, but I am, was, am." She chanced a glance at him and saw his confused expression and looked back down at her fidgeting hands in her lap. "I saw you with the hooker." There, she'd said it, it wasn't that hard really.

His expression registered shock as the words hit home and he realized why she had not said a word about the desk - she had been hurt by him, again, and unintentionally this time. But Cuddy only saw his shock and not te thoughts behind it and continued:

"I you aren't, weren't, with me so I really have no reason to be annoyed but you looked so close to her and you had been courting me - or so I had thought - and you had been sleeping with her and I am, was, so upset and - I thought you liked me. I know you're a man and have needs, but it hurt and I was pissed and - I _hate_ being like this!" She wiped a tear off of her face. She looked up at him and saw his expression - shock, as if he couldn't believe she had seen him, as if he couldn't believe he had been caught and her anger caught up with her.

"I can't believe I actually thought you _liked _me!" Her voice became louder and more emotional. "Can't believe I was so stupid, so guillable. You and Wilson probably had a right old laugh at me '_Poor Cuddy, she actually thought I liked her!'. _You're unbelieveable!" Her eyes were welling up, her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving. She was trying so hard not to cry in front of him. She jumped to her feet and was flinging her shoes on and heading for the door.

' I _have_ to do something.' he thought,'I have to set the reocrd straight. She can't leave!' He panicked.

"I didn't sleep with her." He spluttered as she scranbled for the door.

"What?" She squaked - 'great, I'm red faced and squaking, how attractive!' she thought as she wheeled around, banging into his chest. Startled, she took and step back and almost fell, but was prevented from doing so by his arm around her waist.

"You heard me." He growled down at her. Her eyes widened as if to say: 'Really?' and he kissed her then. His lips crashing down on hers as she yelped in surprize before kissing him back quickly - each if them giving as much as they took.

"And I didn't laugh at you." He whispered into her mouth as he brushed his stubble across her cheek. She just kissed him again, savouring the taste of him.

"What about Wilson?" She joked while his face moved to her neck and then up to her ear - she was trying so hard not to moan.

"Well, he laughed. But not at you - at me." He grazed his teeth on her ear lobe before capturing her lips under his again.

Her whole body was zinging. His touch electric and his taste intoxicating. She moaned into his mouth when his hands squeezed her bum, pulling her up towards him so that she was on her tip-toes. She dragged her teeth over his bottom lip, then running her tongue over the mark, soothing it while he moaned appreciatively.

His hands on her bum gave another squeeze before taking a more northern route: over her hips, up her rib cage - fingers splayed over the spaces in between her ribs - while one hand mapped out her breast, cuping it and flicking his thumb over her nipple causing her to arch her back.

"Definately better this way." He said with a smirk - alluding to his idiotic boob-grab a few weeks ago and she couldn't help but smile as she agreed :

"Definately." she mummbled as his lips went to her neck and his stubble tickled and grazed her neck at the same time his lips caressed it on his way down to her collar bone. She was now converted: stubble was _goooooood _and she sensed that he hadn't even begun to prove it to her. She shivered as the cool air hit her skin as he uubuttoned her blouse and let it go sailing to the floor as the rough pads of his fingers traced patterns on her skin before taking off her bra in a practiced motion and then his lips - finally - met with her breasts, caressing and teasing, tasting and tickling.

His short soon joined hers on the floor and her eyes rolled back in her head as he finally took her nipple in his mouth - sucking it slightly while his tongue flicked over it expertly. 'Oh man his tongue should be illegal' she thought with a grin. By now, she could feel his erection against her thigh and she knew that his cane was not - as the nurses' gossip suggested - to compensate for his girth, it was in fact a well grounded boast. A shiver of anticipation rushed through her at the thought of him inside her and her hands moved to his fly, ready to undo it when there was a knock at the door.

They both paused for a second until she missed his lips on hers and so kissed him again - their tongues fighting for dominance. The door was going to go unanswered until a familiar voice sounded through the wood ...

* * *

**A/N: **sorry it had to end like this! The next bit will be posted shortly, but I had to end this bit somewhere!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **ok, so here's the next bit. The person who interrrupts may not be in character, but I am using fiction writer's privileges and pretending that this could actually happen! Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and now another DVD boxset.

His shirt soon joined hers on the floor and her eyes rolled back in her head as he finally took her nipple in his mouth - sucking it slightly while his tongue flicked over it expertly. 'Oh man his tongue should be illegal' she thought with a grin. By now, she could feel his erection against her thigh and she knew that his cane was not - as the nurses' gossip suggested - to compensate for his girth, it was in fact a well grounded boast. A shiver of anticipation rushed through her at the thought of him inside her and her hands moved to his fly, ready to undo it when there was a knock at the door.

They both paused for a second until she missed his lips on hers and so kissed him again - their tongues fighting for dominance. The door was going to go unanswered until a familiar voice sounded through the wood:

"Gregory House, I _know _you're in there. Open up! It;s rude to keep someone waiting." His mum's voice came.

"Shit." Was all Cuddy could say as they disentangled themselves from each other.

"She said she would come and visit me at some point, didn't think she would actually come." He whispered, shaking his head in disbelief - he had finally got the woman he wanted and his _mum_ interrupted them, how high-school was that!

They both began to quickly pull their clothes back on and he groaned at the still stiff penis inside his jeans - it was going to be rather difficult to hide and would make it even harder to walk: _great_. Cuddy chuckled at his predicament and then remembered that his mum was going to want to come in and she wasn't sure if she wanted her to see them like this: tossled hair, flushed cheeks and Greg with a hard-on.

"What should I do?" She whispered, the grin falling oiff of her face.

"Do you want her to see you?" he questioned, ready for either answer she gave.

She shook her head: No, not now.

* * *

That was how Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine, ended up hiding in her employee/'more than friends'' bedroom feeling like she was back in high school. She listened while he greeted his mum and apologized for taking so long in answering the door, explaining that he had been on the phone with his boss who was a right pain in the ass until he did her biding. She laughed a little at his attempt to amuse her as he knew she would be listening.

She was poised and ready to dive into his closet if their footsteps headed this way and as she listened to their rather stunted conversation, wishing she could be out there to smooth over some of the pauses. She chuckled when she heard his mum admonish him for drinking alone and professing that he was far too skinny and was he eating right. She heard their voice quieten as if they move away from the door however then there were footsteps heading her direction si she flung herself into the cupboard, blushing slightly as she saw House, alone, and heard him whisper: "Where the hell are you, woman?! I'm not going to bite! Well... not unless you want me too."

She came out of the closet and he laughed, a hearty laugh, until he remembered to keep quiet and she walked up to him:

"Why the hell did you do that?! Do you want her to find me here?" When he didn't answer she let out an exasperated sigh and looked down at her feet.

He saw a smile creep around the corners of her mouth and watched as her head snapped up with an amused grin stretching across her full lips.

"What?" He barked. She just chuckled that low throaty laugh of hers and let her eyes wander down to his crotch where he was stil at ful attention and his jacket was doing a lousy job of hiding it. She glanced back up at him from inder her lashes and he was almost ready to push her against the wall and have his way with her, not caring that his mum was in his kitchen.

"How long am I going to have to spend cooped up in here?" she asked.

"Well, you could just stay here all night - I could sneak you food and then you could repay me for it later." He said, grin lasviciously.

"Uh, I don't think so." She said with a smirk. "I'm not going to play the part of your high school sweetheart hiding away in your room until you could sneak up to me."

"She's in the kitchen, you can sneak out the front door." He said begrudingly.

"Fine, but I'm hiding behind you on the way in case this is one of your stunts to see how I cope with, and I quote "sticky situations"."

They walked to the door, with Cuddy keeping herself hidden completely bY House's back, not realising that this would look even more suspicious than her just legging it to the door, not that he was complaining.

"Oh, and you might want to go for a cold shower you know, cos I bet your hand isn't the company you wanted tonight." She said with a smirk before turning to the door and legging it to her car.

House stood with a smirk on his face - she had been right, and this was definately one hard-on that was not going to disappear by sheer force of will or otherwise. A cold shower was all he could do.

"Who was at the door?" His mum called through from the kitchen.

"Just a stupid sales person." He lied.

"Hope you weren't too mean." she teased.

"Moi? mean?" He said feigning mock innocence and his mum laughed.

* * *

"So, how long you staying for?" He asked while wolfing down the biggest meal he had eaten in the past decade, trying to get some body heat back after his freezing shower.

"Just the weekend. I have some shopping I need to get and I can't get it at home. If you have plans, then keep them." She said, knowing full-well that he would have no plans. This was the one time he wished he had made some. "I'm going to go to the shops tomorrow so I'll be out of your hair then for a bit."

He nodded before getting up, dumping his plate in the sink and then plopping himself on his couch - it was General Hospital time.

After 5 minutes of his favourite show, his mum interrupted - if it had been Wilson, or anyone else for that matter he would have torn a strip off of them for doing so, but since it was his mum, he had to keep himself a little bit in check - "How can you watch this rubbish?" she questioned.

He didn't even answer, just handed her the remotes and headed for his bedroom - he had a call to make.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy was watching General Hospital - a lot of rubbish yes, but that's why it was funny - when her cell began to ring. She looked at the caller display - House - and picked up staight away, deepening her voice and saying:

"Hello, Mistress Lisa speaking, how may I _serve_ you?" she drawled into the phons, trying so hard not to laugh, wishing she could see his reaction to that.

"Didn't know phone sex was your thing? If I had, I wouldn't have wasted good money on those call services. I could have got one for free." He deadpanned.

"There's lots you don't know about me." She teased.

"There's lots _you_ don't know about _me_." he parrotted.

"How very original." she joked.

"My mum's going shopping tomorrow." he said, waiting for her to get the hint, she did.

"Ah, well, Sir Gregory was that a propsition? May I ask?" She laughed. " Can't be your high school sweetheart tomorrow - or would you have just had an FB?" she teased.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." He joked.

"Gentleman?" she snorted. "You? un huh.. keep dreaming. Got yoga and then lunch and shopping with my sister and then her's for tea."

"Yoga huh? Can I watch?"

"Not a chance."

"Awwww but muuuuum" He pouted. " I think I will be going for a few drinks with Wilson tomorrow night then. What do you think?"

"I think Wilson would love that." She said with a smile thathe could hear in her voice.

"8ish. See you."

"See you." she said and then heard the dial tone in her ear.

She went back to watching General Hospital, thinking that her life was more of a soap opera than anything else, what with the rougishly handsome employee who loved to make her life hell, but who she was now seeing - was that what she should call it? - the annoyingly nosy oncologist who was the rougue diagnosticians best friend and the worst gossip in teh hospiatl and all teh dramas from the cases House took on. It would make one hell of a show she thought to herself with a grin. 'Well, I'd watch it anyway.'

* * *

**A/N #2: **Hello again. Thanks for reading! I took the liberty of deciding hat House was on good enough terms (after his dad died) with his mum for her to randomlly come visit, because this is an AU fic now and well, because I can! Hope you liked it. Next bit will be up ASAP.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **And another bit....

The next day House decided that a slight change of plan was in order and so he decided to go with his mum to the shops, hoping that he would bump into Cuddy at some point as he knew the only place she would shop was the new complex - only the best for her. His mum had been confused at his eagerness to join her, but had not made a point of asking why because she knew that he would not tell her unless it would benefit him.

After trailing around the shops, grumbling complaints the whole time, he sat down on a bench outside the shop his mum had just went in - by god he didn't want to even think about his mum in a lingere shop, that could just scar him for life. He massaged his throbbing thigh while trying to ignore the curious glances and blatant staring of little boys whose mothers tried to tug them onwards so as not to offend the man with the flame covered cane.

He had lost all hope of seeing Cuddy and cursed himself for his stupidity, when he caught a glimpse of bouncing dark curls and heard her throaty laugh. He shot out of his seat, starting the old man that had been sitting next to him, and charged into the shop, completely forgetting that his mum was also in that shop and it was going to be rather awkward to explain why he was there - Cuddy would be able to see right through him.

His mum looked up and saw him charge into teh shop, heading for two very pretty brunettes, one of whom she recognised as his boss (?) or at least someone he worked with.

"Ah, Dr Cuddy, buying something to please the boyfriend-of-the-week?" He said in place of a greeting before continuing. "I hear he can't get it up unless you wear something which hides the lumpy bits - but personally I think your funbags are your best features. Well, except for your ass of course." He smirked.

After the initial shock of seeing him wore off and the urge to jump him right there, right now was pushed to the back of her brain, she responded, picking up the nearest peice of underwear, holding it out to him with a smirk: "Yeah, what do think of this? Doe it hide enough of my 'lump bits' do you think?" she smirked and he raised his eyebrow at her brazen reply to his sleazy remark. Their gazes locked and they seemed to have a silent conversation until it was interrupted by the other brunette that he hadn't really noticed until then:

"You must be Dr House, I'm Laura. Lisa's _younger_ sister." She said, thrusting her hand into his chest in a manner not unlike her sister's.

"Uh, hi." He said, shaking her hand, not having formulated a better response. Cuddy raised her eyebrow at him and he could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Are you stalking me House?" she asked with a small smile.

"God no!" He exclaimed acting horrified at the thought.

"What the hell are you doing in a _lingere_ shop then? I didn't know hookers accepted underwear instead of money." She snarked. "Or are you getting something for Wilson?"

"No way. This place is far too high-class for Wilson, and hookers don't accept anything but cash, believe me, I've tried." He said with a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. Her eyebrow raised, asking him why he was really here and he - for once- obliged: "My mum's about here somewhere, but I heard your dulset tones and thought it would be polite to come and say hello."

"That was you saying hello?" she queried with a smirk, completely forgetting that her sister was still there.

It was then that his mum came over, purchased items in a bag and introduced herself to the two women. Cuddy blushed slightly, the colour rising up her neck and House knew she was embarrassed by the fact she had hidden out in his roon when his mum had first arrived. His smirk widen into one of his lopsided grins and Cuddy felt the sudden urge to kiss him, right there, in front of everyone, but she refrained - she didn't get to be the first female Dean of Medicine by being a floozy.

As House and his mum walked away she couldn't help but stare after his retreating form, doing much the same to him as he always did to her - checking him out with a smirk. She pulled her gaze away from his bum and back to her sister, who she now noticed was staring after Hose as if he was a piece of meat and she had been starving for years. She felt a slight pang of - was it envy? jealousy? worry? - she didn't know in her stomach. House may have kissed her, but they weren't exactly datng or anything, well not yet, and her sister was basically a younger, sexier version of herself and she began to feel a little self-conscious. Something she hadn't felt since high school.

* * *

Cuddy had spent the remainder of the shopping trip and then the whole way through dinner listening to her sister goin on about how House wasn't as mean as she had made him out to be and that he was really rather charming and handsome. While she tried to avoid all direct questions about him and his love life that her sister wanted the answers to. But she didn't call him Hous, she called him Greg and that _really_ annoyed Cuddy because she had known him for over half of her life and she didn't even call him that! Thankfully her sister was too engrossed in her own ideas and thoughts and plans about him to notice that Cuddy was feeling rather awkward. She wanted to tell her sister that she was with him - but was she really?.

"And he really is quite distinguished, did you see the _ass_ on taht man? Phew!" her sister said, fanning herself with her hand. (Cuddy's sister was a little less inhibited than herself). "I'm willing to bet that his cane boasts of something else." she said with a raised eyebrow and Cuddy blushed, knowing it to be true. "Aw, is Lisa all embawesed?" she teased.

"No, it's just he's my employee and now that's all I'll be able to think about when I see him." she improvised.

"I'd love for him to work under me." She continued her somewhat crude narration. "Or over me, or in any direction really." She laughed, noticing the blush on her sister's darken further. "I can't_ believe_ you haven't gone there with him, I mean really Lise are you a nun, cos I don't see how else you could have not gone there?"

"Well, as much as I _love_ this conversation, I have to go." she said getting up after seeing that it was already 8 o'clock which meant that she was late.

"What? No! I was just going to get you to dish the dirt on him, spill the beans on all things embarrasing and personal so I can unnerve him next time I see him."

"Oh well, what a shame. See you later." She said, heading for the door.

"Okay, but next time you have to tell me what he meant by your 'boyfriend-of-the-week' and I expect a lot of detail!" she sing songed as she watched her elder sister head to her car.

* * *

House was confused. It wasn't like her to be late or not to answer the door, but here he was at 8.15pm standing on her porch waiting for her to open the door. Her car wasn't there - but it could be in the garage - and there were no lights on. 'Where is she? She's never late.' he thought to himself 'she better not have changed her mind.'

Cuddy turned into her street and saw him standing rather awkwardly on her porch and she smiled - he had waited instead of stalking off in a huff because she hadn't been there on time. Her previous 'boyfriends', although they were never around for long enough to be called that, had usually been annoyed at her lateness, even if she had a solid excuse to do with hospital business and that had annoyed her - it wasn't her fault that she couldn't control _everything_ in her hospital. She was pleased he had waited, although she had expected to be home before now so that she could change, but oh well, this would have to do. He acknowledged her with a nod of his head and she began apologising as soon as she got out of the car:

"I'm sorry, my sister got a little carried away, I had to bribe her to get out of there." she joked, seeing the amusement flicker in his eyes.

"I was beginning to think that you were hiding from me, because Lisa Cuddy is _never_ late." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, hardy har har." she said sarcastically as she squeezed by him - their arms brushing and tingling at the simplest of touches - to unlock her door. She turned and tilted her head up to look at him and saw the familiar glint of lust and feeling in his eyes. They both lunged towards each other at the same time, their lips meeting in a clash of teeth and tongues when softened and deepened before House pulled away, leaving her lips tingling as the cold night air met them.

"So, what bags you got to take in?" He asked, looking at her car.

"Not a lot, just leave them just now." She said impatiently, trying to turn his face to meet her once more. Unsuccessful in her plight, she hung her hands at her side and let out an exasperated breath, a slight pout adorning her lips that were already bruising from the ferocity of their kiss. "Why the hell do you make me try so damn hard?!" she whispered.

"Don't sulk." He said. "It doesn't suit you. If we keep doing that I will be forced to keep going - through_ all _the bases - and I'm sure you don't want your neighbours to see that. Unless you're into that kind of thing, then I'm up for it?" He teased with a smirk.

She laughed and slapped him playfully on the chest before planting a quick kiss on his lips and pushing the door open behind her. Turning away from him, she silently told him to follow her and as he watched her swaying hips as he followed her into the kitchen, he knew that he was one lucky bastard, as long as he didn't screw it up.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **My apologies for the wait, my mum now has to do LOTS of work on the computer so I will have less time to come on :( But I will update as frequently as I can. Thanks for the great reviews of this so far and I hope that you continue to read and enjoy my fic! x

oh, and Happy New Year!

* * *

It was Sunday and Lisa Cuddy was in her office, not an unusual occurence but one that she was none to pleased about. She had been called in by her newest assistant - who she knew she was going to have to fire in about a week - because of an 'emergency', which turned out to be that she didn't know how to access the necessary files on teh computer and, instead of asking a nurse or a doctor who was on duty, she had felt it best to call in her boss, even if it was her day off. Not that she really had anything important to do with her time because House, after staying at her's until well after midnight last night, had to stay with his mum - something he wasn't too happy about as he had complained to her last night of the awkward silences and his mum's insinuation that he needed to get out more, have more human contact and not be such a recluse. If only she had known that he had_ a lot _of human contact last night, although probably not of the variety she had been talking about.

'Last night' Cuddy mused while sat behind her desk, now working to save her from going home to nothing but her tv and her thoughts. 'was really, _really_ good.'

They had actually had adult conversations, but with House's classic sarcastic remarks thrown in and they had each other laughing and smiling - well, smirking in House's case. And when Cuddy had mentioned the lingere shop meeting to tease him about following her, she had the tables turned on her when he said in a almost hopeful voice:

"Tell me you bought something which _doesn't _hide your 'lumpy bits'."

He smirked as he said this, noticing the blush creep up her neck and colour her porcelain cheeks.

Not long after that they were snogging like horny teenagers on her couch, but with teh experience of adults they brought forth moans and groans of approval by the expertly way they flicked their tongues and mixed alittle bit of teasing with a lot of giving and taking. In her opinion, if kissing was in teh Olympics, Greg House would win gold every time - his tongue could do some sinful but very pleasureable things and that combined with the light grazing of his stubble was a heady combination, making her almost comatose with pleasure. But she knew too taht she was not too shabby herself by the gutteral moans that escaped from his mouth into her's and the large bulge in the front of his denims.

She hated the expression 'made love', it was so sappy and it didn't make sense, love could not be made - it was either there or it wasn't - and it suggested that people could only love through intercourse - she hated that word too, it was just too _medical._ Sex was an easier way to desciribe it but she found it rather blunt and her previous encountees had found it somewhat vulgar when she had said it - maybe that said more about the type of man she dated than her though. Whatever she wanted to call it, they had done it last night - _lots - _and it had been better than she had imagined, better than the sex dreams of him she would never admit to having, not even to him - his ego was big enough already! She had been right about his hands, they were skilled in so many ways and had made her orgasms even more pleasurable on top of giving her a few as well while he recouperated after a bone tingling orgasm. He was surprizingly agile despite his leg, although some positions were obviously off-limits, but she did love the missionary and he was fantastic at that! Despite being tall and lanky and having to be somewhat careful in how he moved, his strength was unexpected and she had been rather surprized and turned on by his ability to manhandle her, as well as his not holding back. He wasn't afraid to be a little - sometimes a lot - rough with her and that was new to her after all the gentle, accomodating fools she had dated who only wanted her to feel pleasure and didn't bother about themselves. House however made no apologies for his lust, his want, his _need_ for her and he tried to make sure that she got just as much pleasure out of it that he did. He was a very considerate lover she thought, even though they both took as much as they could (it wasn't just him who tried to milk the otehr of everything they had).

Apart from the mind blowing and stress busting sex, they had talked about everything from politics to medical procedures to some personal stories. He had been open with her, although he obviously hadn't told her everything, he had told her about his constant moving; his father's obsession with rules; his mother's brilliant cooking; his discovery of wanting to be a doctor and how he had loved college - a time where she played a part in. She had also disclosed some information that he hadn't already known: the fact that her sister was now living in Princeton; that her dad was a lawyer and her mother a teacher - she hadn't spoken of her family in college either; her brother was an IT man, with his own small firm in Virginia; and she loved to cook.

He had been serious and witty and sarcastic throughtout, not reverting to a sappy romamtic that Wilson always joked about, he had been himself and although the sarcasm was still there, it was light and funny, not so harsh as usual. He had made her laugh, smile, blush and them, later on, make her scream his name, all while they still kept up their easy banter and she was so glad that it hadn't been weird - it had been the complete opposite in fact. The mix was intoxicating and she already knew that she was hooked because she was longing for him to get a case, not even so that he would have to come and see her, just taht it would mean he was in the same _building _as her. 'God, I'm pathetic.' she thought to herself. She shut her eyes on the world for a moment to clear her head and only succeeded in thinking of his hands on her body, touching her with a hidden need and a silent wish that it would not end, a wish that she too fellt.

She had woken up this morning in her bed, starckers save from yesterdays make up which was by now smudged and not very attractive she thought, the not really caring because of how relaxed, hapy and wholly satisfied she was. She stretched her hand above her head and it was now that she saw the stubble burns on her chest and smiled at the memory of his touch they evoked, figuring she would be wearing high necked tops for a day or so she grinned at the pout which would adorn his face when he saw that he wasn't going to be able to stare her 'lumpy bits' or 'the tiwns' or her 'funbags', whichever name he was using this week. It wasn't until she got up to go for a shower that she disovered more stubble burns, theis time on the insides of her thighs, and she didn't see them, she _felt _them. The tender skin tingling as they came into contact with each other as she walked. 'Great, I'm going to be walking like John Wayne.' she thougt to herself, conceding that it was most definitely worth it for what he had done to cause them had been a fantastic experience, one that she wanted to repeat.

Now, as she sat at her desk she hailed the person who had invented tights. Her thighs still tingled slightly as she croosed her right leg over her left and her mind proceeded to day dream about how they got there in the first place. After a minute of her fantasy, her phone rang, jarring her thoughts and dragging her back to the present.

"What?!" She said harshly before she calmed herself down, it wasn't the caller's fault that she was lusting after Greg House and thay had interrupted her fantasy.

"Hey sis, someone get up on teh wrong side of the bed this morning?" came Laura's voice over the phone. The wording stopped Cuddy's thoughts from being decent and reminded her that her and House slept on opposite sides of the bad, so they had lay exceedingly comfily, with her thinking taht they 'fit' pretty well, in both sex and sleeping/

"Sorry." She exhaled after getting her thoughts back on track. "Just busy. What's up?"

"Just on to plan our lunch we talked about so that you don't have time to change your mind." She teased.

Cuddy wasn't in the mood foer her sister's teasing and she cursed that her previous relaxed mood was dropping rapidly. "Does Wednesday suit you?" she said in reply, a little bite to her voice that she hadn't realised was there until it was too late to cover it.

"Will you be getting laid before the?" Her sister asked casually.

"What?!" she screeched.

"Come on Lise, even you know what I meant. Will you be having sex, riding the pony - hopefully not bareback, getting fucked, having in-ter-course." Her sister teased, saying it so quickly so that she would not be interrupted. "It would be good if you did, it would relax you right up." She said, being deadly serious, wishing she could see the blush that was undoutebly on her sister's face.

"None of your business." came the sharp reply.

"So, Greg was right - you _do _have a boyfriend." She sing-songed.

"Does Wednesday suit?" she repeated in her 'administrator' tone.

"Sure. I'l meet you at the hospital at one then." She said, noticing her sister's tone. "Oh, and Lisa?"

"Uh-huh."

"Please try to get some before then so you can relax." She said with a grin before hanging up on her with a chuckle.

Cuddy set the phone down on the hook and exhaled slowly. Sometimes she wanted to strangle her sister. She wasn't really looking forward to their lunch because she knew she was going to get the third degree about her 'boyfriend-of-the-week' and the fact that her sister was coming to meet her here meant that she had something up her sleeve and the only person Cuddy knew that could involve was House, and that could lead to disaster.

To keep her mind off of her sister and, most importantly, House, she turned her computer on and started replying to her many e-mails. When she opened up the first one, she saw the subject: House, and her mind wandered once more to what he was doing and whether ir not she would see him before he came to work tomorrow, hoping she could so they could talk about what hey wer going to do. This was going to be one long day.

* * *

**A/N #2: **Hello again, thanks for reading. I will post the next bit ASAP, but my apologies in advance because school goes back tomorrow and I have prelims the week after. Hope you like the way this is going. Please give me your thoughts on how I can improve my story and my writing x


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: **Hello again, glad you guys seemed to like the last chapter, and as a wee gift - here's the next bit....

House lay on his bed, his hands behind his head and his eyes wide open. He lay in silence so as not to alert his mum that he was in fact awake as she pottered around his house, most likely cleaning up his mess. His thoughts were on one person and one person only - Lisa Cuddy.

He couldn't get last night out of his head. Everytime he shut his eyes he saw her beautiful face as she laughed, smiled, orgasmed. That had been amazing, and he had had some pretty amazing times before, but she knew him inside out and she could do things that would drive a man crazy, thank god he was already two hallucinations past sane.

He had opened up to her a little, and maybe she didn't realise how big that was for him, but he also knew that her sharing about her family and her life to someone from the hospital was also a big thing, even if she did down play it. No-one at the hospital, aside from him and, to a smaller extent, Wilson knew anything about her family - she kept her personal life far, far away from the hospital. House had always wondered why the secrecy and now that he knew a little more about her family his curiosity was piqued, but really most of it lay with her and what this was to her. He was not a sappy man, but he knew that this wasn't just about the sex for him and he wondered just what she thought about it too.

He had had to reluctantly drag himself out of her bed and away from her house last night, having wanted nothing more than to run back in when the door shut with a soft click behind him. He knew she would never allow it though, no matter how much more 'fun and games' they could get up to, she was too analytical and knew that his mum would be a little suspicious if her son didn't come home until the next day. Lisa Cuddy was a forward thinker, an attribute he had never thought would make him like her more.

House had always fantasised about bedding Cuddy again, the night in Ann Arbour always in his mind when he saw her, but now that he had actually done it, he wanted it to be more than just a case of getting some much needed nookie. He hoped she was in it for more than that too. His mind then wandered to just what they did last night and he took in a steady breath, trying to calm his body down - getting a hard-on for a woman who was not here to 'help' with it was not a good idea, especially with his mum in his apartment.

He knew he was going to have to spend some time with his mum today, but - and no matter how bad a son it made him, he didn't care - what he wanted was for the phone or his pager to go to tell him that he had a case. That way he would be at the hospital, her hospital, and there was a great chance that he would bump onto her a some point. He knew that she was going to want to talk about what had happened and although he was dreading it, he knew they had too, but he knew he was going to have some extra fun with innuendos and leering, as well as jokes that he really meant in all seriousness and no-one would suspect a thing: Lisa Cuddy was too smart to fall for someone as reclusive and asinine as House. Plus, he had been doing all those things for years and nobody had twigged that they had actually 'done the dirty' as Chase had once said, everyone suspected it, but no-one knew for sure and he knew that he didn't really want them to find out unless it was on his own terms. He knew she would not condone any nookie at work and he respected that, although he planned on one day getting her to forget all about that ban he knew she would already have in place.

He had found himself trying to make her laugh and smile last night because he loved her throaty laugh that sometimes sounded dirty and he was amazed at the radiance of her smile. He had had to try so unbelieveably hard not to burst out laughing at her embarassment over his coment on the lingere she had, hopefully, bought. He had had a good time, something he hadn't had with female company in a _long _time. Hookers were ok for sex, but that was all, and if he was honest he hadn't had a hooker in over a year! You would think he would be a little sexually frustrated, but he wasn't - the puzzles were what gave him his high, and fantsies and his hand hand done him no harm.

He began to massage his thigh and popped another vicodin as another pain shot up it. He was feeling the strain from last night and all his...manuovering. He lay trying to keep his mind off of the pain, and last night was what his mind lingered on.

He had always fantasised about Cuddy, he would admit that, but it wasn't a surprize really because she was a very sexy woman. He had always fantasised about her body and how she would look naked now compared to way back in college, and he had to say that on seeing her in all her bare naked glory again he had not been disappointed, he had been impressed: she was in great shape, all toned abs and flat stomach, with her legs that - even though she was much shorter than him - seemed to go on for ever, her curves were sensual, and her breasts were just as amazing as he had remembered - she definitely had great yabos! - and her ass, well her ass still had that extra chromosome and he thanked the gods that it did. She was one gorgeous woman, and he thanked whatever god or presense there was up there watching out for him for giving him such a great looking boss to screw with - in every sense of the word.

'She was much better than any centrefold', he thought with a smirk remembering the effortless sex appeal she oozed and the almost coy glances she had sent his way before they had 'sealed the deal'. Man he couldn't wait until he could do that again, well it probably wouldn't have to be a long wait, she had been _insatiable _and he knew that he was one lucky bastard, who - he promised himself - was not going to screw this up by shutting her off like he had done to Stacy. Lisa Cuddy was better than that, she deserved more than that and he hoped that he could be the one to give her that.

He dragged himself out of his thoughts and got changed. Going out to make pointless chit-chat with his mum before she left. He was more than a litttle surprized however to find her stuff packed and by the door, and so when he saw her he had a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'm going to head on home now." She said with a smile at her son. "Thanks for having me to stay." She hugged her son and he hugged her back, a small smile tugging at his lips as a thought came to his mind: he had a free apartment tonight. "Oh, and whoever the girl is, tell her thanks for getting my boy out into the world again." She said with a smirk at his shocked expression. "See you soon Greg, give me a call if you want to chat."

"See you mum." He mummbled as the door shut on her retreating back and he smiled, one of his trademark lopsided grins, at his mother's intuition.

* * *

**A/n #2: **Ok, so I know House was a little (ok, a lot) OOC there, but I'm trying and hopefully I will get better at writing as him!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, but I hope this makes up for it! Thanks to iluvbones for being an excellent beta! Ok, I will warn you in advance, Wilson is in this bit and he's a bit (ok, quite a lot) OOC, but bear with me, it's not what you think... Please R&R

It was after 8pm and Lisa Cuddy was still in her office, frantically trying to finish masses of paperwork that an incompetent fool from Accounting had dumped on her. She made a mental note to talk to the man's supervisor. She was muttering some choice words under her breath as the phone rang.

"Doctor Cuddy." she said in her 'pleasant administrator' voice.

"Good Evening. Wait…this isn't Candy's Chat?" Came the familiar gruff voice over the phone causing a smile to grace her lips.

"_Well..._" She teased. "No." she abruptly stopped the conversation from going in that direction when she remembered just where she was. "How's your mum?" She asked, steering the conversation away from the gutter.

"Away home. I'm all by my lonesome." He said in mock upset.

"Aw, is big bad Greg House scared?" she said in a 'baby voice'.

"Of course not." He snapped back to defend his macho ness. "Wait... or maybe I am. Whatever will get you and your rotundas ass over here."

"After that _compliment _I don't see how I could _possibly _refuse." she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on...you know you want to. You could knock off now and be here in like ten minutes." He drawled, his deep voice like a sinful melody in her ear. "Plu-us, I've got beer _and_ take out." He continued, hoping to convince her with the prospect of food and alcohol.

"An offer I can't refuse then?" She said with a smile in her voice, teasing him, knowing that he was trying to do something nice and that it was quite a big thing for him, even though it was just take out and beer. She let him sweat for a second, and her office door opened, and in walked Wilson. 'Oh crap!' she inwardly screamed. "Yes, a reservation for two at nine. That's correct." She improvised, hanging up safe in the knowledge that he would know that meant she was coming.

Then she turned to Wilson who she now realised looked pale and tired.

"What can I help you with Wilson?" she asked pleasantly.

"My patient...she wants to sue me." He said, hanging his head.

"What?! Someone wants to sue _you_?!" She said in shock. He nodded his head, a grim expression on his face.

"You should talk to House, he gets enough of them to know what to do." She joked; trying to lighten the mood, while wondering what Wilson had done to be getting sued.

"Why is this the first I am hearing of this?" She asked incredulous. "I've been in all day and I've had not one complaint, not even one about House. Probably helps that he's not in today though." She added not realising she kept bringing House into the conversation.

"Erm...well...she...um...says that I tried to come on to her when she's married and I'm her doctor." He cringed and Cuddy let out an exasperated sigh - she was going to have to deal with this now. She knew all the rumours that circled about Wilson and his relationships with patients, and even though he was a great friend she knew it was his need to be the Knight in Shining Armour that had gotten him into this mess.

"Wilson. _Did _you come on to her?" She asked outright, and when he hesitated she knew he had. "Great Wilson. What were you thinking! Firstly it's against doctor-patient relations and secondly she's married!"

"I know." He cringed and hung his head and Cuddy realised that he couldn't even look at her. 'Hold on a minute' she thought to herself ' why won't he look at me. It's not like him to be _this_ embarrassed' and then the realisation of what must have happened hit her.

"Wilson, you didn't come on to her, did you? Why are you letting her sue you for something you didn't do?" She asked, her voice softening, making him look at her, and when his eyes met hers she knew that she was right. "You can't let her sue you because you want her to have a better last year or so." She pushed on.

"It's like House with Alfredo, it's the same thing-" His voice had now risen an octave.

"It's not the same thing." She said with conviction.

"Yes, it is. It's just that House can get away with it because he's House and because Alfredo fell of _your_ roof and you felt guilty! How is that not the same thing?!" He was angry, but now, so was she.

"House didn't 'get away with' anything, we settled because we _cut off his hand_ and he _lost his job_. He had reasonable grounds to sue. This woman doesn't, I'm sorry Wilson, but we are going to fight this law suit." She said with a little bite to her tone, and Wilson turned and left her office. Not to be mean but that really did not sound like Wilson.

Cuddy sighed and tried to calm her breathing. Then she began to wonder if maybe there was some truth to what Wilson said. Did she let House get away with more? Yes. She knew she did, but not like that, not a wrongful lawsuit. She knew where to draw the line – most of the time. The realisation that this thing they had going on was more than likely going to change the way they worked together, something she had ignored up until now.

She gathered her paper work into her briefcase and put on her jacket and scarf before heading out to her car, readying herself to have an 'adult' conversation with House when she got to his place.

-----

There was a knock on his door and House, knowing exactly whom it would be called for them to come in. Just as he had thought, Cuddy pushed open the door and came in, a serious expression on her face:

"We need to talk." She said in a somewhat sad voice.

"Those are the most hated words in the English language, well apart from 'You've got Clinic Duty'" He joked, trying to get her to smile. He sighed when she took of her coat, dumped her briefcase on the floor and sat down next to him. "I was hoping we could have had at least _some _make-out time before this conversation began, but I suppose we can _compromise_." He said as if the word compromise was poison on his tongue.

"Wilson's being sued." She stated, staring straight ahead of her.

"Oh-Kay." He said slowly, not sure where she was going with this.

"And he said I let you get away with things because your House and I feel guilty." She still remained facing forward.

"Well, I like to think it's because of my hot bod." He joked, trying to lighten the mood, but on receiving no reaction from her, he added: "You stop me when you know it's wrong, when you know _I'm _wrong."

"Not always." She almost whispered, as if afraid to voice it aloud.

"No, because I ignore you and do it anyways because I'm convinced I'm right and so I can see your pissy-face." He tried for another joke again, but when the recipient of said joke didn't bat an eyelid he knew that he had to – for once in his life – be serious. "You do your job. I just make it harder because you know that quite often I get it right when it seems impossible. You do your job."

"You get so many lawsuits filed against you, Wilson barely gets any. Now he gets one and it's on false grounds but he wants to give her a better last year and here I am telling him that we won't settle. Then he pulls out the Alfredo-card, the guilt card and the House-card and he doesn't even know we have a…thing."

"You were right to settle for Haulio-Alfredo." He corrected his try at another joke upon seeing that familiar look of annoyance cross her features. "The case was solid. He had more than reasonable grounds to sue."

"What if_ this _screws my judgement even more?" She asks, as if afraid of the answer.

"It won't." He said strongly.

"How do you know?" She asked pleadingly, wanting nothing more than for him to make it ok, so that they can continue on this path they're going down. She turned to look at him for the first time now and saw the conviction in his eyes when he spoke again:

"Because you love your job. You're good at it, the hospital's your baby. You're not going to wreck your life's work for this, me." He said honestly. "Wilson was just lashing out because he was pissed. And, knowing you, you will be tougher on me now than you were before."

She smiled at his analysis and then asked:

"So, where's this take out? I could use a drink."

-----

They ate their take out while watching General Hospital, and Cuddy gradually relaxed. She pushed the whole Wilson thing to the back of her mind, confident in House's analysis. She just let herself enjoy this down time.

House looked over at Cuddy. Her jacket was off and folded over the back of the couch; her feet were folded under her body; her blouse was buttoned very high for her and then he realised that it would be to hide stubble burns and he smirked at the fact that because of him she was wearing a _high _neck line when, usually she seemed to take his mention of how low her top was to see just how low she could actually wear one and still look professional. Thankfully for House she was so engrossed in her food and the TV that she didn't notice him observing her. He was glad because he had a feeling that if she looked at him now then she'd see more than he wanted her just now.

"Lisa?" He implored, leaning towards her. She turned around, looking at him expectantly and seeing his leaning frame; she reached out, her hands on his face, pulling him down towards her. The first touch of their lips was tentative, before they both felt starved of the others' taste and the kiss became more urgent. Her mouth opened slightly on a groan of approval and he took this as an invitation, his tongue darted into her mouth, tasting her further and caressing her tongue with his. She didn't waste a minute, her tongue followed suit and explored his mouth once more.

As their kiss became more urgent, and their breathing became slightly laboured, she dragged her nails down over his broad chest to his belt buckle, making quick work of it, telling him where she wanted this to go. She tugged him up off of the couch, their lips still together; he leaned on her slightly as they staggered to the bedroom, bumping into his knick-knacks on the way.

When they reached the bedroom, she gave him a soft but firm shove backwards and he fell on to the bed, an expression of surprise and want on his face. As he lay spread eagled before her and she could clearly see the bulge in his pants. She gave him a cheeky grin and her hands went to her blouse as she began to slowly undo the buttons.

One button at a time, her creamy skin was exposed to the cool air of the room and he could see the marks his stubble made. When she undid the next button, he gasped as he saw red lace. He recognised the lingerie as the bra she had picked at random in the shop to tease him, and his erection leapt in anticipation. She heard him gasp and saw the effect she was having on him, how much he wanted her.

She pulled the blouse open the rest of the way, not wanting to wait much longer for skin on skin contact than she had to. He tried to sit up to help her out of her clothes, and when his hands reached for her hips she gave him another shove back down, telling him to stay where he was. She moved faster now, quickly unzipping her skirt, letting it fall to the ground and then stepping out of it before she yanked off her tights. Now she stood before him in nothing but the skimpy red lingerie she had bought and she felt like the sexiest woman alive.

She gave him another killer grin before straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him, she brought his t-shirt up and off before their lips connected in a clash of tongues. His hands moved up her thighs, trailing fire, before they went to her bum, squeezing and pushing his erection up to meet her pelvis. She moaned into his mouth at the connection, and knew she didn't want to wait much longer. She rocked her pelvis against his throbbing erection as her hands un-did his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down in one motion, freeing him. She put her hand around his throbbing member and he sucked in a breath as she began to move it: up and down. He knew he wouldn't last much of that, so undid her bra, taking her nipple into his mouth. Giving her what she was giving him: sheer bone tingling pleasure.

She knew she was wet for him, by god she was probably sopping wet for him, and she – never mind he – could not continue this much longer unless she wanted to orgasm while humping his leg. And although their current give and take was doing things to her she wouldn't have thought possible, she wanted to feel him inside of her again. She took her hand from his erection and pulled his head from her breasts, his teeth dragging across the soft skin as she did so. He brought his head up to meet hers and the shared a kiss that told of just how passion-hungry they both were.

He wasted no time; hooking his fingers in the string of her panties, he pulled. She gasped as he ripped the panties from her body and threw them over his head. His hands stayed on her hips and their eyes connected as he brought her down on him, gasping, as she was slick and ready for him. He began to move, bucking himself up from the mattress to enter into her deeper. She leaned forward, angling herself so that he could reach that spot inside her that would have her quivering and she matched him thrust for thrust - their rhythm was found.

He kept up this sweet, torturing slow rhythm until he thought he could take no more as she writhed above him.

"Faster." Came her hoarse whisper and he obliged, not only going faster, but holding her against him more tightly, her nub rubbing against his coarse pubic hair adding another sensation to the mix. She gasped at the sudden pressure to her sensitive clit and he loved to hear that sound – it was her pleasure and it was all his doing. As their bodies both drew near orgasm, the rhythm became more frantic, each trying to take as much as they could from the other. As her inner walls contracted around him, she screamed a raw scream of pure passion and moaned his name as he thrust into her a few more times, riding out her orgasm to have his own. As he erupted inside of her she collapsed on to his chest, her own chest heaving against his. She kissed his chest as he put his arms around her lower back, rolling them both over before he withdrew from her and lay next to her.

"Feel better now?" He asked, his voice rough.

"Mmm-hmmm." She hummed, turning to grab the cover from the top of the bad, pulling it over them.

"Glad I could be of service." He joked, watching her smile as she lay her head on his chest and shut her eyes. He knew sleep would envelope her quickly, so he reached for a pillow to make himself more comfortable and shut his eyes to hopefully join her in her dreams.

----

It was not to be however, his insomnia was still present and he couldn't' sleep, but the warm body pressed against his helped him to relax a little and so he lay there thinking about how work was going to be tomorrow, then realising that they hadn't set an alarm and he was sure that she would usually get up extremely early. He smirked to himself, not bothering to set an alarm, thinking that she deserved a lie in after being in yesterday and putting up with all the crap.

The phone began to ring and House knew there could be only two people who would cal him at this time, and one of them was asleep next to him, so it could only be one other: Wilson.

He carefully extracted himself from the bed, pulled on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt that were sat on the floor and limped to the living room as fast as his bum leg would allow him. He picked it up just before it cut to the answering machine and he was glad Lisa was a heavy sleeper.

"What?" He asked into the receiver, his voice gruff.

"House, open the door." Wilson's voice said into his ear. "I know you're in there, and you have been ignoring me for the last ten minutes."

"Go away."

"Open the door." Wilson said through gritted teeth, and House hung up.

He quickly glanced around his apartment, and on noticing Lisa's shoes and jacket were sitting out, he picked them up and flung them in the nearest cupboard. Then he opened the door on an annoyed Wilson.

"Good evening Wilson." He said sarcastically.

"Were you in bed?" Wilson queried, noticing his attire.

"Nope, just a little busy." He said with a smirk. "If you know what I mean." He winked at his friend.

"Just you and your hand again, at least this time you answered." Wilson joked.

"What do you want Jimmy?" He asked as Wilson pushed by him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Hold on…" Said Wilson, noticing there were enough take out boxes for two and two beers on his table. "You _were_ hanging out with someone?"

"Don't pout Wilson. What do you want?"

"I'm getting sued."

"I heard."

"But Cuddy won't settle and I get pretty pissed and said some things I probably shouldn't." He cringed.

"She's Cuddy, she gets crap from people every day. Don't stress, Wilson my boy, go with the flow." He said patting his friend on the back, trying to steer him to the door.

"Wait a minute, you're trying to get rid of me. There is someone else here! Way to go!"

"Don't get too excited. Now bye." He said, opening the door and practically shoving Wilson out of it.

---

Cuddy woke up to the sound of voices coming from somewhere in the apartment, and she recognised the other one as Wilson straight away, and instinctively she pulled the cover a little tighter around herself. She listened as House tried to end the conversation, and then thought that she didn't want him to know she had heard, so lay back down, safe in the knowledge that House wouldn't want Wilson to now she was here – at least she didn't think he did.

As her head hit the pillow, and she heard House say: "Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?" she shot back up remembering that she had work in the morning. She got out of the bad and found his alarm clock, setting an alarm for 6.30am, thus giving her plenty of time to get back to hers to get a change of clothes before heading to the hospital.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat at the fact that House would have a heart attack when she made him get up that early, she crawled back under the covers and shut her eyes. Just in time for House to come back into the room and think she was still asleep.

He took off his pyjamas again and lay next to her, smiling to the empty room when she once again wrapped herself around him. Knowing (or rather, thinking) that she was asleep, he put his arm across her body and shut his eyes, hoping sleep would welcome him now.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hello, I first of all want to apologise for not updating sooner, real life imposed on my writing time what with exams etc. Secondly, thank you for the great reviews. Thirdly (thirdly? Is that a word?) Cuddy's sister will appear in the NEXT chapter, unfortunately I had a bit of a block – which thankfully iluvbones (my great beta and idea-bouncer!) helped me out with. The next bit will be up faster, promise.

BEEEP! BEEEEEP! BEEEP!

"Christ!" House growled, as he was jolted from his sleep by a high pitched and obscenely loud sound emanating from what he assumed was his alarm clock. He flung his arms out, trying in vain to destroy the offending object. He pries his eyes open, and while they adjust to the dark he moves to the side of the bed and shuts of the alarm, grimacing when he sees the time: 6:30am.

"You" He growls, seeing her in the doorway, framed by the light. "You're crazy if you think I'm getting up at this time."

"I don't think, I _know_ you're getting up." She smirks at him.

"Oh, yeah, then you really _are_ crazy." He says, putting his hands behind his head and smirking right back at her.

"Oh, you and your silver tongue, you really know how to make a girl smile." She drawled, sarcasm coating her words.

"I did more than make you smile last night." He said, his smirk growing in proportion.

"Hm." She agreed, "Don't you want to now why I know you're going to get up?" She teased with her very own smirk and a gleam in her eye.

"Well, you seem very pleased with this little plan of yours, so why not at least hear what you have to say before I ignore it."

"Well, I need to go for a shower…" She let her sentence hang in the air as she turned around, letting his robe fall down her body into a pool on the floor as she continued to the bathroom.

He watched as her naked form went into the bathroom, heard the water from the shower hit off the bath tub, and he was up, swallowing 2 vicodin as he followed her as fast as his leg could carry him.

She had only just climbed into the shower when he joined her, his body close behind hers he spoke low in her ear:

"You better make it worth my while."

"Oh, really?" She asked, "And why would I have to do that?"

"Because you know I'll make it worth yours." He said, as he began to kiss her neck as the water warm water came down over their bodies. Their lust, want, and need was quenched once more.

After their rather steamy shower, Lisa knew that she had about two minutes before the post-shower sex haze lifted and so took this time to get the last word in:

"See, I told you you'd get up this early." She smiled as she pulled on her clothes – minus her panties which he had ripped last night – watching him climb into some jogging pants, while refusing to hold on to anything to keep him steady and only just managing to stay upright. But he did manage and she was glad he felt comfortable enough not to use his cane just now.

"Ha, as soon as you leave I'm going back to bed." He said, now pulling on a t-shirt.

"As long as you're on time I don't care. I just wanted a quickie before you make me want to kill you later." She said with a grin, watching his reaction to her words.

"I'm just going to have to try harder to get you to bring out your pissy-face then, amn't I?" He teased, half serious, before limping towards her, his intent written all across his face.

"With what we just did replaying in my mind, I think you're not going to see my, as you so eloquently put it 'pissy-face' today." She countered, moving towards him.

"Is that a challenge Dr. Cuddy?" He asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, the familiar glint in his eye that told her that she better watch out.

She didn't answer him. Instead she went up on her tip-toes and planted her soft lips on his. She pulled away the instant he tried to deepen it, turning away from him – knowing that if she had kissed him any longer she would never get to work on time.

"So, you got any coffee?" She asked as he stood looking at her with the familiar glint of want in his eye.

"Yeah." He said, shaking himself from his dirty thoughts. "Just the crappy instant stuff though."

"Any coffee is good coffee." She said, following him to the kitchen, glad he had some of the only drug she ever indulged in.

She went through to the living room in search of her shoes and jacket, and heard his voice sound from the kitchen not a moment after she left:

"They're in the cupboard."

"Why's my stuff in the cupboard?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Wilson paid me a little visit last night, thought he might recognise them."

"So you didn't tell him I was here?" She continued her charade.

"And get his 'I told you so' lecture? I don't think so." The kettle had finished boiling and he poured out two cups of coffee – black, the way she liked it in the mornings.

"Thanks." She said, coming back into the kitchen with her shoes and jacket on and taking a hearty gulp of the hot liquid, savouring the taste as it licked over her taste buds.

"You do realise you're going to have to change, yeah?" He asked quizzically while he watched her obviously enjoying the coffee.

"I've got a spare set in my office just in case." She said, taking another gulp.

"Just in case you sleep with your ruggedly handsome ass of an employee?" he joked.

"Just in case I have to stay all night because _someone _does something stupid." She said, taking another sip of the coffee and humming slightly as she got a particularly strong gulp.

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen anyone almost have an orgasm while drinking coffee." He said with a smirk as she drained the last of her coffee from the mug.

"Oh, ha ha. You're so witty."

"Actually, I was being serious, but whatever." He said, finishing his cup and then limping after her as she headed for the door.

When they reached the door, she turned around to face him and was met by his lips on hers; kissing her with the same fierce passion they had last night.

"You better be on time." She mumbled into his lips before opening the door, backing away from him, flashing him a killer smile and heading to her car. He stood in the doorway for a second as the sloppy grin tugged at the corners of his mouth: 'damn, why didn't I do this years ago?'

--

House ambled in at around noon, and Cuddy was waiting. Sitting in her office, she saw his familiar gait meander through the main entrance and she was up and out of her seat in a flash. She caught up to him and fell in step with him easily.

"This is on time?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"It is for me." He stated, looking down at her and taking this time to leer stupidly at her breasts. She clicked her fingers in front of his face:

"You have a case – 33 year old female presenting with a rash and joint pain."

"Is that it?" He asks, but taking the file from her anyways.

"Nope, take a look at the file." He does, and she watches as his eyes widen and his step quickens as he hurries to his office, wanting nothing more than to prove the blood tests wrong – it couldn't be lupus, it was _never _lupus.

--

Later that day, House was sitting in his office trying to work out what his patient had. He had proven that it was not in fact Lupus, but now he was struggling to find the true cause of her symptoms. This annoyance at himself was coupled with trying to avoid both Clinic Duty and Wilson, who wanted to know who his mystery guest had been last night.

As he had predicted, Cuddy came charging into his office:

"You're supposed to be in the clinic." She said, staring him down.

"I have a case mommy." He shot back.

"You do, but sitting around here when we are short staffed in the clinic is not on, and you know it. Get your ass down there. Now." She said, as Wilson popped his head in:

"You coming for lunch, House?"

"Nope, the evil witch is making me do Clinic Duty." He said, brushing past both Cuddy and Wilson on his way to the elevator.

"What's up with him?" Cuddy asked, playing dumb once more. "Why is he _voluntarily _doing clinic duty?"

"I think he wants to avoid having an 'adult' conversation with me." Wilson mumbled. "Cuddy…" He began, but stopped, unsure of what to say to apologise for the mess that his fake lawsuit was causing her.

"It's fine Wilson. You were angry, I get it. But next time don't take it out on me –"

"I'm sorry Lisa, I just flipped. It was out of order, she's going to drop the lawsuit."

"Good." She said with a smile, before leaving Wilson and heading to the elevator, all set to see just what House was really up to.

--

House had seen one person and the decided that he could go for a wee nap, what with servicing the Dean last night, and maybe his mind would come up with one of his brilliant ideas while he slept.

--

Cuddy opened the door to exam room one and flicked the light switch, watching with a strange sort of satisfaction as House lay asleep, knowing that she had done that to him, before her administrator brain kicked in again and she slammed the door, grinning as he was jolted from sleep for the second time that day.

"Go away." Was all he muttered, turning away from her.

"You've been here for half an hour and seen no patients, that doesn't help the fact that we're short staffed, maybe I should get Wilson in here and he can try and talk to you about last night." She threatened.

"OK, send in a patient when you head to your lair."

--

The rest of the day dragged for House who, after seeing some patients, absconded from the clinic and to refuge in his office with the blinds closed, trying desperately to figure out what was killing his patient while trying to keep Cuddy out of his mind, which was a lot harder than he had expected. The hospital was _her_. It was her domain, her baby. Everything in it reminded him of her – there was no escaping it, and if he was honest he didn't want to. She was a welcome distraction to his taxed brain.

As he sat and mused over what him and Cuddy meant, his brain relished the temporary brake from the obsessing over the diagnosis.

A knock on the door brought him from his reverie, and Thirteen told him the news: their patient had crashed, but they had stabilised her again. They were running out of time. She was running out of time, which meant so was he. His brain switched straight back into obsessive mode, before he paged his lackeys to tell them to do a whole battery of tests in the hopes that they could rule out something.

--

House remained in his office that night, having a fitful sleep on his chair while the labs worked full-steam to try to narrow down the ever-growing list of possible diseases. Cuddy had been to see him earlier, she never actually asked if he was able to go home, she knew he couldn't, not when his brain had gotten hold of the puzzle. He would be stuck there until he figured it out. Which he would, she was confident that he would, he always did.

They had only been seeing each other for a few days and yet she felt like they had been together for much longer. In a sense they had, they were the longest male-female relationship outside of blood relatives that the other had had, and they had been in 'relationship' of sorts what with House's possessiveness and ability to chase away any other man who even looked her way. She wondered if this was too much too fast, but then realised that the sexual tension had been building since the last time they had slept together, and it was only natural for them to want to satisfy this urge.

--

The next day House spent it trying to figure out his patient's illness, her list of symptoms had grown, but unfortunately that was not helping to narrow down the field and he was going out of his mind, trying to get Cuddy to approve treatment which he didn't have a shred of proof for. She denied him every time – he had no proof after all. She hated doing that, it seemed to crush him a little bit, but she pushed those thoughts aside and knew that when he came to her with proof then she would approve whatever treatment would save her.

It was around 5, and she was clearing her desk to go home when her mobile rang. It was House.

"You figured it out." She began, not bothering with hello's.

"Yip." He said, grinning into the phone. "What you up to tonight?" came his gruff voice over the phone.

"Can't do anything, heading out to my parents' house. Last minute."

"No problem." He said, hoping he had hid his disappointment well. "Enjoy." He added before flicking the phone shut.

She sighed, knowing that he was upset she had plans, but she knew he would get over it. He'd call Wilson and watch monster trucks or something. She would see him tomorrow.

--

"So are you ever going to tell me who the mystery woman from the other night is?" Wilson asked his friend as they watched the monster truck rally on TV.

"Nope." Was his answer, and it irritated Wilson.

"Why not? Do I know her?"

"Nope."

"Then just tell me." Wilson exclaimed.

"God, you're almost as bad as a woman, shut up!" House said exasperated.

They had a few more beers and House's lips got a little looser, and he told Wilson of the smart, sexy woman that he had bedded the previous night. But he was however in enough control of his lips to omit the fact that it was Cuddy he was talking about. It felt good talking about her as his girl, even if Wilson had no clue it was in fact their boss.

Later, lying in his bed he felt suddenly alone. His bed felt too big, and the stillness and silence unsettled him. He found his mind drifting to Cuddy and he wondered if her night had been as good as his, hoping that the suddenness of the dinner arrangements didn't mean there was anything wrong. Then he laughed at himself: he was turning into Wilson.

Dragging himself out of bed he plonked himself on the sofa, scrolled through his TiVo and put on the first (and only) thing which came up: porn, knowing that sleep was not going to welcome him just yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Yes, I updated pretty quick this time!! It's a shorter chapter, but hope you guys like it! Will try to update quicker just now! Please review.. I would love to hear what you all think! As always, thanks so much to iluvbones for beta-ing this for me.

Cuddy dragged herself out of bed that morning, already dreading the day ahead. The dinner with her parents had been taxing to say the least. Nothing in particular was wrong (as there usually was when an impromptu dinner was called), instead it was to congratulate her brother on his promotion, and although she was over the moon for her baby brother she wished she could have spent the time with someone else. That same someone who was wishing she was with him too.

--

Later that day, Cuddy wasn't exactly feeling any more upbeat. She had a mountain of paperwork and she still had to meet Laura for lunch. She was worried just what her sister was planning to do to make House notice her, and to just what lengths she was willing to go to do so.

--

As House stood at the sign in desk to the Clinic, none other than Cuddy's sister, Laura walked up to him with a coy grin as she made small talk. House's mind wandered as she began asking about her sister's 'boyfriend of the week' and yammering on – not dissimilar to Cuddy – about her work, or something. He wasn't really listening. He had always wondered what Cuddy would be like if she was more crass and said everything and anything she wanted to without thinking. And now that he knew, he also knew that he preferred 'his' Cuddy, she wouldn't be Cuddy if she didn't think everything through.

At first glance he had thought that she _was_ Cuddy, but the second he turned back, he knew she wasn't.

Exhibit A: She had on pants. Cuddy had only worn pants to work once in the past decade.

Exhibit B: She had her hair in a ponytail, loose and casual. Not Cuddy's style for work.

Exhibit C: Her cleavage was not as … gratuitous as Cuddy's. Thank God he had Lisa as his boss. He had a thing for good cleavage.

Exhibit D: Her eyes were not like Cuddy's. They were the same colour sure, but they didn't hold Cuddy's knowledge, confidence, or her ability to almost read his mind on some occasions.

And last but certainly not least…. Exhibit E: Her ass… nope, her ass was the same. Maybe not quite as rounded, but definitely getting there. It must run in the family, he thought with a smirk.

As he looked down at Cuddy-look-a-like, his smirk widened slightly, noticing how different yet so alike Lisa and Laura were. He was not saying she wasn't attractive – she was – but in his expert opinion Lisa was the prettier one. Lisa's cheekbones were higher and her jaw was set in a stronger line, showing that she meant business, as well as her eyes that he swore could change colour and her hair that always shimmered in the light. 'God, that sounds sappy' he thought, mentally kicking himself for being so much like Wilson.

Noticing that he wasn't paying attention, Laura delivered a quick slap to his arm.

"Ouch! Didn't your mom tell you not to hit a cripple?" He whined, wondering if she had the Cuddy guilt gene too.

"Yeah, but she also taught me to listen. Too bad your mom skipped that lesson," She shot back. Nope, it wasn't genetic then.

"Your sister has better cleavage." He sneered, realising that that comment had come out of nowhere.

"What the hell?!" came her shocked reply.

"House! Clinic. NOW." Came Lisa Cuddy's distinctive voice from the door to her office. After spotting the two chatting she came to her sister's rescue, or that's what she told herself she did it for. It had nothing to do with wanting to get her as far away from House as possible so she couldn't put whatever plan she had into action.

"Aw but mu-um, you're ruining my fun. I was just telling your sister here that your _assets _are definitely bigger." He deadpanned, quickly grabbing a file and heading into Exam Room One, leaving one Cuddy slightly offended but pleased he noticed her figure, and the other looking a little flustered.

Lisa composed herself quickly, what with being so used to House and his humour and motioned for her sister to come into her office.

"You're early." She said, watching her sister's face break into a grin. "What?" she then added wondering what House had said to make her so pleased.

"Greg just told me your assets were bigger than mine. That means he was checking me out." She said, watching her sister roll her eyes.

Lisa kept her emotions in check, hiding behind a wall of indifference.

"He says that to every female, and a few males I'm sure when he's had just enough Scotch." She said, grabbing her bag and coat and steering her sister towards the exit. "So, where're we going?"

"I thought the cafeteria would do fine." She replied with a grin and Cuddy couldn't help but worry what she was about to walk into.

"You sure, we could go out. I could use a break from this place." She tried to discourage her sister.

"No, here's fine." She replied.

"I don't want to know what you're up to do I?" Cuddy questioned.

"Well. I would, but you wouldn't." she said with a grin and a sideways glance at her, noticing the glare that was shot her way.

--

After looking at 3 people in the clinic in the last half hour (a personal best) and diagnosing one with a cold, one with an STD and one with a friend who had no health insurance, House proudly thrust his charts into one of the nurses' chests and headed in search of food. Hoping Wilson would be in the cafeteria, he headed there, only to pause in the door for a second when he spotted the Lisa and Laura eating lunch. Cuddy's expression told him all he needed to know: she didn't want to be there. He knew he couldn't possibly pass up this opportunity to piss her off in the hope of 'winning' their little 'challenge' from that morning.

--

When Cuddy saw none other than House limping towards them with a tray of food she groaned inwardly. 'Why did he have to do this now?' she wondered, trying to telepathically tell him to go away. He saw the look she threw his way and it only encouraged him, his pace increased as he neared them.

"Hello ladies, oh, sorry lady and Cuddy." He said by way of a greeting, flopping down on the seat next to Cuddy and dropping his tray to the table with a clatter before looking to Laura and giving her his customary smirk.

"House.." Cuddy said in a warning tone.

"What's the matter Cuddles? I just wanted to talk to this ray of sunshine here." He said motioning to Laura with his fork before taking a bite of his burger, continuing to watch Cuddy's reactions.

"House. This is a _private _lunch." She said with gritted teeth but she knew she wasn't convincing him, he could see the amusement in her eyes.

"And that matters how? In fact, that makes it juicier. Did she tell you about the time that she – " He was cut off by her heel on his foot. "Ouch!" He all but screamed. "Yeah, hurt a cripple, _nice._"

Cuddy just rolled her eyes, and Laura took this lull in their conversation to butt in:

" So, Greg, what do you do here?" She asked with a slight smile.

"What when I'm not servicing the Dean?" He shot back, not missing a beat.

Laura laughed, a tinkling laugh that almost had House covering his ears, and in his peripheral vision he saw the glare Cuddy sent his way.

"House. Don't you have Clinic Duty or something?" Cuddy asked, not wanting him to spend one more second with her sister for fear of her sister's plan coming into effect.

"She just doesn't want me to spill all her dirty secrets." He said in a stage whisper.

"Oh, _do tell._" Laura said, leaning forward, intentionally giving him a perfect view down her top. He glanced down briefly (he was a man after all) before looking to Cuddy and then around them as if to see possible eavesdroppers.

"Well…" He began in a low whisper, leaning forward himself.

"Right. House. Go. Now." Cuddy interrupted, hauling him to his feet and ushering him out of the canteen. She thought they had made it home free until he spoke again (or more like yelled):

"She's really a hooker at night! Why else would she wear these clothes?" He shouted across to Laura, gesturing with a leer to Cuddy's attire as she gave him one last shove out the doors, away from the curious eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so this is another mini chapter guys, I'm trying to plan ahead now so that I can update faster, but we'll see how that comes along...**

**I really appreciate all the favourites and reviews, I really do :)**

**Thanks to all those who review and all those that read, I would love to know what you think and how you think I could improve.**

**Thanks so much to iluvbones as usual, she is an Idea Queen!**

Cuddy gave House one last shove out of the cafeteria and pulled him along by the arm, heading to her office.

"Harassment! This is harassment." House yelled at the top of his voice, and upon receiving only a few bored looks from the nurses, he changed his tactic. Instead, he bent down to Cuddy's ear. She felt his breath on her neck and had to take a deep breath to steady herself while she continued to drag him to her office.

"My, my Dr Cuddy, someone's frisky today. And I must say, I approve. Of that _and _your wardrobe choices. I have a great view of two of your best _assets _from here, and let me give you a hint, it's not your eyes." He drawled seductively into her ear.

"Shut up." She said, trying to hide the slight hitch in her breath as his breath tickled her ear.

Meanwhile, Laura sat by herself at the table, a massive grin on her face at House's outburst. Noticing some of the other people in the cafeteria's lingering stares she got up and headed towards the exit. She was off to find Lisa and continue this little chat. Maybe now they could talk about Greg.

Cuddy had finally managed to drag House into her office, slamming the door behind them. However, before she even had a chance to speak House's lips were crashing down on hers. As their tongues tangoed, his arms snaked around her body, pulling her small frame closer to him. He was glad of her killer heels for the extra height they gave her made this task easier. As his hands snaked around her waist and his thumb found her lower back, drawing patterns on it as he pulled her closer still. His cane fell to the floor with a soft thud, the carpet cushioning the impact and hiding what was going on from those on the other side of the blinds. A single thought flitted through Cuddy's mind as the embers of their passion were stoked once more: 'thank god the blinds are closed!'

Laura began her path towards her sister's office, hoping to have a wee chat about Greg, hoping to get some college dirt on him or any dirt really so that she could tease him mercilessly as he teased her, and everyone else for that matter.

Their make out session was crudely interrupted by the shrill ring of the phone. Upon hearing the familiar ringing, Cuddy broke away from House who mumbled: "Leave it." Against her lips as she did so.

"You know I can't do that. And don't think I have forgotten why I brought you in here." She said, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him knowingly.

"Doctor Cuddy." She said into the phone, her voice holding no trace of the passion they had just shared. As she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone, she glanced at House, and upon seeing the rather obvious starting of a bulge in the front of his trousers, she hastily motioned for him to cover up, just in time too as Laura Cuddy came charging into the office.

"Ok, so can we talk about how I can get to do the horizontal mambo with Greg now?" She questioned, not caring that her sister was on the phone. House cleared his throat as Cuddy sent a glare to her sister. Laura, upon hearing House and then seeing him, blushed a little, the colour creeping up her neck, but she recovered quickly.

House quickly stood from the chair and, watching Cuddy's curious expression, he spoke to Laura.

"If you want to know anything about me and the horizontal mambo you may want to ask your sister over there." He threw a smirk over his shoulder at the obviously annoyed Lisa Cuddy as he left her office.

"I'm going to have to call you back." Cuddy said into the phone as she saw the glint in her sister's eye. Setting down the phone, Cuddy prepared herself for the onslaught of questions.

"What's he on about?" Questioned Laura, her curiosity piqued and her eyes watching every move her sister made.

"It was a long _long_ time ago." Was all she said.

"You and him? How was it? How was _he_? And, more importantly, how did you do it? How did you get him to well, do you?" She asked, wanting to get the inside scoop on just how to get Greg House.

"Too much alcohol and not enough common sense." She said, only answering the first of her sister's questions.

"How was it?"

"Not talking about this." Cuddy said in a sing-song voice, looking down at the pile of paperwork on her desk, hoping that her eyes did not show what she was thinking about: her and House at his place and just how much fun they had.

"Fine, I will just have to go ask him myself." Laura said, turning and leaving the office. She was glad for a reason to go talk to him and hopefully make some headway into her 'Bed Greg House' plan.

Cuddy stood in a daze for a moment, her thoughts occupied by her morning shenanigans. When she snapped out of it she phoned House's office, simultaneously wishing he was there and that he had hidden somewhere far _far_ away and out of her sister's grasp.

"Hello sweet cheeks." He drawled into the phone.

"Who were you expecting, not Wilson I hope." Cuddy joked before diving right in: "My sister's on her way to 'talk' to you."

"Oh- Kay." He said slowly. "Can I comment on her wardrobe too?" He asked with a grin.

"You would do that even if I said no, more so in fact." She said knowingly. "She's going to ask about us."

"Us? She knows?" He asked, wondering how she would know, then realising he had been rather obvious sometimes today.

"Not us now, College us." She replied hoping he got what she meant.

"OK, Watson, I'll report back later." He joked into the phone as Laura walked into the office, a noticeable swing in her step.

**So, what did you think ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, sorry for the long wait for the update, I do try to upload quickly, just got a lot going on at the moment! And, I know, this is an extremely short chapter aswell, apologies for that. I am going off to sunny Spain tomorrow for a week's holiday and felt that I should update before I left! =) I'm not too enamoured with this chapter myself, the first bit was not to my liking, but hey, I tried...as it turns out I can't write people flirting very well, or even just well, not enough life experience maybe :P **

**Please Review because I would love to know what you think and any ideas you have for this or any other/new stories, I don't bite...honest!**

House's Office

"I hope my sister left you more or less intact." Laura said in way of a greeting, flashing him a killer grin.

"Hmm, but did she leave _you _intact after you interrupted our sexy time? She gets all pissy when denied all of _this_." He shot back with a smirk.

"Well, funny you should mention that, I am actually here to ask you about that.." She said, intentionally stopping there to try to get him curious. House, already knowing what she was going to ask about played dumb, pretending he didn't have a clue what she meant.

"Huh?" He grunted, hoping she was not as perceptive as Lisa.

"Well, according to both you and my sister's comments you two have done the deed before." She said, heavily hinting that she wanted to know more.

"Well, is that so. I think I would remember that, your sister has one _goood _body." He said, enjoying the slight annoyance that flitted across Laura's features.

"She said something about too much alcohol and not enough common sense… so when's my turn?" She asked with a smirk and a wink. House blinked. Once, twice, three times. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? I can't because I'm screwing your sister? Shit.

Meanwhile Cuddy was greeting some new potential donors; her body on auto pilot, her mouth spouting the words she had said a hundred times before while her brain turned over every possible thing that could be going on in House's office. She knew he liked her and so she was sure he wouldn't do anything with Laura…but…she had this nagging doubt which kept whispering through her mind: the hooker. Her blood boiled as an image of her sister and House together came to the forefront of her mind. She faltered, stopping in mid sentence and her smile slipping slightly before the image dissolved as she looked around at the expectant faces and went straight back into her spiel, banishing any and all other thoughts from her mind, and steering clear of the Diagnostics Wing so that she wouldn't do anything stupid. She only had to get through another 15 minutes and then she could go see what damage had been done by her horny little sister. She really hoped House wouldn't be able to read her mind next time she saw him…she really didn't want him to know how her mind had doubts about him.

Wilson was on his way to his office when he decided to pay his buddy a visit. He paused at the door upon seeing there was a woman talking to House. Could this be the mystery woman from the other night? He wondered, realising that if it was he couldn't pass up on such a golden opportunity to pry into House's personal life.

House looked up as the door opened and Wilson came ambling in with his trademark grin on his face. House had never been so happy for the interruption. He hadn't answered Laura's question, his mind refusing to think of anything other to say than: Not a chance, I'm with your sister. And he figured that Cuddy would rip off his balls if he said that, and he wanted that part of his anatomy to remain intact for other, much more pleasurable, purposes.

At the sound of the door opening Laura whirled around to see whom she could only assume was James Wilson at the door. So this was Greg House's best mate…interesting. She thought, wondering how such different people could be friends. She was disappointed to have their conversation interrupted, but she realised that Wilson liking her could be a good weapon for her arsenal.

"House." Wilson nodded in greeting. "We still on for bowling later?" Wilson lied, knowing that House always forgot when they had plans and he hoped that he would assume that was why it didn't sound familiar, and not that he was in fact making it up.

"Um, yeah." House replied quickly, glad that at least he had a non-Cuddy excuse for why he could give Laura her 'turn' that night. He silently thanked Wilson's impeccable timing. "When?" He asked, trying to ignore Laura's stare.

"Aren't you going to introduce me _Greg_?" She asked, cutting across Wilson's reply. Wilson raised an eyebrow at House at her use of his first name.

"Wilson this is Laura Cuddy, Laura this is Wilson." He said, pointing between the two.

"Hi." Laura said sweetly, flashing Wilson her killer grin.

"Hi…wait? Cuddy? As in, related to Lisa?" He asked, looking at House incredulously. Surely House wasn't that stupid as to sleep with Cuddy's _sister_.

"Yeah, but I'm the less talked about one." She joked.

"Yeah, she's the disappointment." House deadpanned, wishing he were anywhere but there…except maybe the Clinic.

"Ignore him." Wilson told Laura. "He's an ass."

"Yeah, I know but that's part of the Greg-House-charm…or so I'm told." She said with a smirk.

House's cell began to ring; the familiar tune sounded and House smirked knowing who was one the other end. He flipped open the phone and brought it to his ear.

"What?" He asked, not bothering with a greeting as he barged past Wilson and into his outer office.

"What the hell is going on in there? Hope my sister didn't cause too much damge." Came Cuddy's voice across the line, as crisp and clear as if she was right next to him.

"I was just working out a time when I can make your sister's year." House deadpanned.

"As long as you aren't too tired to make mine I don't care." Cuddy countered. But the very fact she said she didn't care told him that she cared, even if he was only kidding around.

"Well, I think I could fit _you_ in at 6 before I go and kick Wilson's ass at Bowling."

"I think I may have a gap in my schedule then." Cuddy said, glad he was coming over later so she could get rid off that nagging doubt at the back of her mind.

"Yeah, of course you do." House drawled into the phone before hanging up and turning around and leaving the outer office.

Laura and Wilson observed House's conversation and Wilson decided to just jump right in and ask her:

"Are you sleeping with House?"

"Woah, that was blunt."

"It pays to be blunt about such things when it comes to House." He said, giving her a look as if to say 'well?'.

"Not yet." She replied with a grin like a Cheshire cat's and Wilson wasn't sure if he believed her. He had seen that grin before – on _Lisa_ Cuddy just after she realised where her new desk came from. "Where you going bowling tonight? I might pop by and you know annoy him." She said, waving her hand in the general direction of where House had been.

"Just the place on 22nd street." Wilson said dismissively, his brain was too busy trying to decipher that smile to pay much attention to the question being put his way and he answered it automatically.

"Ok, see you." Laura said, leaving Wilson standing in House's office. When he turned around he found House was gone too and he wondered if he should talk to Cuddy about the situation…would she want to know? Would she kill him? Kill House?

Wilson now had a puzzle to solve: the mystery of the two Cuddys' smiles…so he headed for Lisa Cuddy's office hoping to gain some kind of feeling as to how she felt about the whole House-Laura thing. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions assuming it was Laura who was at House's the other night, but the woman seemed to be into House, and not many of them were, so it was an educated guess, he thought.

House was on his way out the main doors, his keys in his hands ready to jump on to his bike – or really carefully manoeuvre on to it, but jump sounded cooler – and zip off home to relax and think before heading off to Cuddy's later. It was this moment when Cuddy came out of her office and caught sight of him from the corner of her eye. Her gaze followed him as he limped towards his parking spot and she couldn't help think that although his clothes were scruffy, they definitely made him look very sexy. She was looking forward to seeing him later. Seeing him at work wasn't the same as when she could do and say what she wanted to him, and she definitely had some ideas of what she wanted to do. Get your mind of the gutter! She admonished herself before continuing towards her last boardroom meeting for the day.

**Review? Yes? No? Maybe? Are you liking? Hating? Indifferent? Either way I'm curious to know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I updated faster! (well, for me anyways!) Thanks so much for all the reviews and favourites for both me and my stories, I love you all for it, it just keeps making me smile :) Hope you guys like this one, it's a smutty one - the smut bunnies invaded my brain :P**

**Side note: Let's just imagine that at some point in the past chapters of this fic House and Cuddy have mentioned/discussed birth control, because I realise now I have ignored it, not so good. Don't use me as your role model :P Safe sex people, they're practicing safe sex. Let's say she's on the Pill and he knows he's 'clean'. Right, on with the show...**

The board meeting had been tedious; the drive home had taken longer than usual, the clock on her dash now reading 17:55. Those red lights reminding her of House's mention of 'making her year' in about 5 minutes time. Hopefully she'd get home before he got there, she wanted to freshen up and shake the doubts from earlier right out of her mind before he came, so that there would be no chance he could see them in her eyes.

She made it through her door in record time, the clock only just chiming 6. She dropped her keys on to the side table and slung her coat over the coat rack. It was then that she saw the red light on her answering machine. Her heart beat that little bit faster: maybe House had phoned to cancel, maybe he decided she wasn't worth the time, maybe he-

She shook her head to dispel these thoughts as the beginnings of the first message sounded in the empty hall.

_You have two new messages. First new message, message received today at 12.22pm._

Thank god, House said he'd meet her after that.

_Hi Dr Cuddy, it's Mark Copland here from Copland and Son, if you could give me a call back about the potential donation to your hospital that would be great._

She deleted the message, the voice of the answering machine covered by the knock at the door. A familiar knock. The distinct sound of wood on wood. She opened the door wide, letting him in. His arm brushed her bum as he went by her, and not even a greeting passed between the two. When he turned to her to say something she kissed him. Long, deep and passionate, the taste, feel and smell of him surrounding her once more and blocking out all of the doubts from earlier. As the kiss continued and deepened, they were only vaguely aware of the voice on the answering machine:

_Second new message. Message received today at 5.36pm._

Her tongue darted into his mouth that was open and ready, and had a slight hint of cherry. His tongue joined hers, dancing against hers, finding it's way into her mouth.

_Hi Lisa, it's me Laura_

Her hands in his hair, pulling him down to her. His hands on her back, one tracing patterns, the other moving down to the curve of her ass.

_Greg didn't say anything, but I've got a plan. What're you doing tonight?_

His hand squeezed her bum, and she moaned into his mouth. She heard the sound of her sister's voice as if in the distance as she pushed him towards the living room.

_Of course you're not doing anything, so I thought maybe we'd go out…_

With a slight twist of his hips he manoeuvred it so that he was the one in control. She could feel the beginnings of his erection on her hip and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue caressed her own. He gave her a soft push and she fell from his arms with a gasp and a slight yelp of surprise when she landed on her couch. House pushed her further along it as he positioned himself on top of her. Their eyes locking as the need for words was long gone. They both wanted this.

_I just thought, maybe we could go bowling, you know sisterly bonding and all that._

'Bowling? What the hell is she on about? We never go bowl-' Cuddy's thought was lost when House's tongue began snaking down her neck accompanied by caresses from his lips and the grazing of his stubble. Her concentration lost with the moan that escaped from between her wet lips. 'Fuck it.' She thought, 'Or more precisely fuck _him_.' She was now no longer trying to pay attention to the message, to caught up in the man on top of her who was in the process of making her year.

His hands made there way up her thighs, leaving them tingling in their wake while their lips connected and their tongues clashed in a fierce battle that neither wanted to lose. She shivered as his fingers hooked around her panties and drew them over her hips, his mouth leaving hers to follow the trail of his fingers on her skin as he slowly dragged off her underwear. She moaned in approval as his stubble grazed her tender thighs and his warm lips met her skin.

The trail of kisses ended at her knee and he pulled the panties down the remainder of the way in one swift movement before he was on her again, kissing her was a fierce passion, which she returned just as vigorously. Her hands roamed over his back, into his hair, down to the front of his jeans. Here she began stroking him through the denim, rewarded with a guttural groan of approval into her mouth as she did so.

Her suit jacket was unbuttoned but not taken off, the need to feel her skin under his hands too great to waste time. The first few buttons of her blouse were undone frantically as his arousal increased. She moaned long and loud when his skilled fingers found her nipples. He began to tease them, and it drove her passion higher, she knew she needed him inside her soon. She quickly undid his jeans, pushing his boxers and his jeans down, using her foot to force them down further. In doing this her skirt was forced a little further up her leg, and his hands joined this feat; roughly shoving the skirt up around her hips. He moved his fingers down to her clit, just barely brushing it. A breathless "House" fell from her lips, and he could hear the almost pleading note to it. He looked her in the eyes as he continued to touch her lightly, working her up more than she would have thought possible.

"Now." She said forcefully, surprising herself with the strength in her voice, strength she did not feel that she possessed at that moment in time.

He complied, slowly guiding his length into her, both moaning at the feeling. She pulled him down to her, effectively pushing him in to the hilt, and kissed him fiercely as he began to move. Pulling himself out almost completely to slam back into her, moving her further up the couch as he did so.

"Faster." Was her breathy demand in his ear.

Their pace increased, they were both frantically climbing towards release, procuring moans of greater volume from the other as they both gave all they had. With one last twitch of the hips, House hit that one spot which sent Cuddy completely over the edge, screaming his name in that way only she could. As she came beneath him he continued to thrust, trying desperately to prolong her orgasm before he released inside her with a long groan of her name.

She loved that sound, that long deep stringing out of her name that accompanied his release, it reminded her that his passion and lust was directed all at her and that she was the one that was doing it to him. She let out a long breath as he settled on top of her, their lower bodies still connected.

"Hi." House said, his voice gruff.

"Hello." She replied, her voice tinged with contentment.

"That was fun. I didn't think you actually took me seriously earlier."

"Any excuse to boink you and I'm there." She half-joked.

"I can't complain here." He said with a slight smile as she sat with her head on his shoulder, while she proceeded to straighten out her skirt. They sat in a companionable silence, both a little spent from their exertion until House broke the silence.

"Was that as good for you as it was for me?" He asked in a sappy voice, causing Cuddy to laugh and slap him lightly on the arm.

"Why yes, how _polite_ of you to ask." She joked back, liking how relaxed they were together that they didn't have to have constant conversation.

"I thought I'd better be a gentleman." She snorted in reply and he looked down at her, seeing the amusement on her face and thinking that she was one beautiful woman.

"What?" She asked, looking away from his piercing gaze.

"Just thinking that it's a pain that I have to go bowling with Wilson tonight, when there are a lot more _pleasurable_ things I could be doing." He smirked down at her.

"I'm sure that you penis will be glad of the rest, but you could always come exercise it later." She replied with a smirk at his shocked expression.

"Why Lisa Cuddy, did you just proposition me?"

"I believe I did." She said with a laugh, before kissing him lightly on the lips.

The sound of a car drawing up outside caused them to break apart. Cuddy went to the window and true to form, House was checking her out every step of the way.

"Shit." Cuddy muttered under her breath upon seeing who's car it was. "It's my sister, what's she…crap, the message." Cuddy said quickly as she began to panic. The doorbell rang, causing Cuddy to wheel around to House and demand that he hid in her room and then left when the coast was clear. He, for once, complied to a demand of hers that was not sexual.

Cuddy made a quick check of the living room, grabbing her underwear and shoving them in the drawer of the side table and buttoning her blouse up as she made her way to the door.

"You ready to go?" Laura asked her straight off.

"Um, hold on a minute, let me just get changed." Cuddy replied. "If you wait in the living room I'll be out in a minute."

Cuddy opened the door to her bedroom just enough for her to slip in. She went straight to her closet and began rooting for something to wear.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear? I don't even know where we're going!" She said exasperatedly. She grabbed a pair of low-slung jeans and the first jumper that came to hand.

"Do you want some help with that?" House asked in amusement as her fingers moved too quickly, taking too long to unbutton her blouse.

"No!" She snapped as he came towards her. Then she added: "If you do that then we won't get out of here for a while, and I don't really want my sister to find out I'm sleeping with you because you were screaming my name too loudly." She said with a smirk as she managed to get off the blouse.

"More like _you'd _be screaming _my _name very loudly." House rumbled in her ear as he stepped behind her. "How about I just help you take this off?" He said, not waiting for an answer, slowly pulling down the zip at the side of the skirt. His fingers brushed the curve of her ass as he did so, causing her breath to hitch. When the skirt pooled on the floor at her feet, she was ready to turn around and screw him senseless despite her sister being next door. "There you go. That's my good deed for the day." He mumbled in her ear before he stepped away. She quickly ignored the pang she felt at the loss of contact, and slipped the jumper over her head.

She stood in front of him in only the jumper, but she didn't seem to mind at all, in fact he found it almost unnerving just how comfortable she was with her nudity around him, although he wasn't complaining either, no man in his right mind could when faced with the bare ass of Lisa Cuddy.

Her thoughts were elsewhere, her part-nudity not even crossing her mind. It was too busy with thoughts of just what she wanted to do to House later, and if maybe she had time to do it now, regardless of her sister being next dorr. She shook her head a few times to dispell the thoughts from it, before puling on her jeans, momentarily forgetting that she had yet to put on underwear.

"Going commando? _Nice." _House said, wiggling his eyebrows at her as he added: "Means easier access for later."

"Hand me some underwear from over there would you?" She asked, not warranting his comment with a reply.

"Nu-uh sweet checks, get that ass of your's out of here." He said, adopting a cowboy-esque accent and giving her ass a slap.

Cuddy turned and glared at him, although he could see the slight amusement in her eyes. "Ever do that to me again and Little Greg will end up _very _little." She said with a smirk and a wink, leaving the room before he could come up with a smartass reply.

* * *

After he heard the door close and the sound of Laura's car leaving the drive, House was glad he had parked his bike a few houses along. He left the comfort of Cuddy's room and headed to the front door, hoping that Cuddy would have left it on the latch so that he could get out. True to Cuddy form she had, and he took it upon himself to take her spare key from under the trusty plant pot and lock up. He hobbled to his bike, and sped off towards the bowling alley. It was on the stretch of road to the alley that a few words of the message Laura had left on Cuddy's phone re-registered in his brain..._Greg didn't say anything...I've got a plan...bowling..._

_Oh shit. _House thought, now realising what Laura Cuddy had planned; Lisa was going to kill her. _Oh, he couldn't wait to see this_...

**What's the verdict?**


	14. Chapter 14

**EDIT: Sorry but this story is now on permanent hiatus - indefinitely. I have had so many attempts at continuing this but I no longer feel I can write these characters well enough. Or well enough that I want to post it. I apologise to those who have followed it though and have still kept an interest in reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.**

As House walked into the bowling alley, his eyes were assaulted by the bright lights of the arcade and his ears were left ringing with the choruses of 'YOU COULD BE A WINNER!' from the machines which he knew, statistically, you would only win once for every $500 you spent - if you were lucky, and he wasn't a man to rely on luck, ever.

Making his way over to the end lane (the lane him and Wilson frequented) he spotted the shapely figure of Lisa Cuddy, and so took his time to check out her jean clad bottom which he knew was only covered by the expanse of denim. He licked his lips before yelling: "Wilson! I didn't know you were bringing Hookers! Awesome!"

Cuddy whirled around to face him, her eyes sparkling with mischief but a hidden panic underneath: did she really think he would spill their little secret...not a chance...this way way waay more fun. "Oh no! It's the devil, quick, run, hide!" He yelled again as he limped towards them. He could see Laura watching him, a smile gracing her features.

"We are _way_ too expensive, even for yours _and_ Wilson's bank accounts." Cuddy shot in, and she smirked as House raised his eyebrows impressed.

"Are we going to stand here and 'chat' or are we going to bowl?" Came Wilson's voice from behind the two ladies.

"Sure, I'm ready to embarrass you in front of these two." House said, limping to the seat to get started.

House stood up to bowl, slightly conscious of his limp being more obvious without his cane, and succeeded in knocking all the pins down. "I am _that_ good." He said seriously, causing Cuddy and Laura to both laugh. He did a slightly stunted moon walk back to his chair and Wilson eyed him with curiosity...what was he doing? Sure he usually showed off, but this, _this_ was to impress one of them. He must like Laura then, thought Wilson, unsure if he should warn Cuddy.

"Wilson?!" House yelled, effectively jerking Wilson back to the here and now. "You're go, hurry up or we'll be here all night, what with you plus those two playing." He said, deliberately keeping his voice loud.

"I'll have you know that I'm not bad." Came Laura's retort, and House looked at her with a small smirk on his face, "You sure about that?" He asked, flashing her one of his grins, watching as Cuddy tried to keep the smile off of her face, something was going on there. He thought, and he wanted to know just what.

"Yess. Spare!" Came Wilson's voice from behind them as House was observing the two women.

"Not as good as a strike Wonder Boy." House said with a smirk, turning back around to Wilson while Laura prepared to take her shot.

Just as she was about to let go of the ball he wolf whistled, causing her to falter slightly and lose her momentum, dropping the ball just over the line. He let out a loud guffaw as she turned around with a deep blush across her face, and one of the patented Cuddy glares - it must be genetic - seeing the other two trying not to laugh at her embarrassment. "You're an ass." She said in response, and she received the classic House reply: "And you really love it."

She knocked down 6 pins in her next turn, and it was Cuddy up now. She stepped up and House watched entranced as the jeans tightened across her bottom as she took her shot. His eyes widened when he saw that it was going straight down the middle, looking like a great shot.

"Strike!" She said with triumph evident in her voice as she turned around to see the other 3 gawping at her.

"Looks like you've got competition." Wilson said with a grin, turning to see House's shocked expression.

"Finally." House muttered darkly before taking his next shot and proceeding to knock them all down again. "Oh, it is ON." He said in his best teenage girl impression when he turned to Cuddy.

"You are going down." Was Cuddy's reply as he sat back down

"Ooohh, I'm scared Boss Lady." Was House's sarcastic reply as they watched Wilson knock only half of his pins down. "Not on form tonight Wilson." House tutted at his friend.

The remainder of the game continued like this; House and Cuddy 'battling', both getting either spares or strikes and Laura and Wilson bringing up the rear. Then there were, of course, the traditional House comments every time they missed, especially Laura who - it seemed - he enjoyed tormenting, making her loose her momentum and there were even a few gutter balls in there. He was proud of his work.

On his last shot, House only managed to knock down 8 of his pins, in some freak accident of mother nature he assured them all, and Cuddy was just about to take her shot. "And it's the last frame, the last shot for Lisa Cuddy, DOM, She-Devil, All Mighty Ruler of He-llarumphph" The rest of House's words were stopped when Wilson and Laura smacked him on the arms. "Hey!" House exclaimed in mock hurt.

"Thanks." Said Cuddy with a smirk, proceeding to knock down all of her pins.

"NOOOOOOO!" House shrieked, " Don't tell me I was just beaten by a, by a giirrl!" He whined.

"Yes, you did." She smirked as he continued to whine about how it was unfair before changing tact and saying that he 'let' her win.

"Sure you did, you just can't believe my sister bet you." Laura said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Serves you right for making me lose my concentration every time."

"You'd think with Cuddy as your sister you would be a little more immune to my boyish charms, oh, or maybe this is a _sign_, Cuddy do you wanna take a ride on my _motorcycle_?" House asked her, lacing it with innuendo.

Cuddy just snorted with laughter and turned to Wilson.

"I think House has finally lost it." Wilson nodded in acknowledgment, wondering what the hell House was playing at.

"Well, Cuddy, mini-Cuddy, me and Wilson here have to be on our merry way. Sorry to take away our beauty from you so quickly, but we have so drink to drink and some hookers to watch." House said getting up to leave.

"What? It's only 9pm, why don't we all just go for a drink?" Laura asked, hoping to stall the inevitable end of the evening. House spotted the look on Wilson's face and knew that they were going for drinks...fantastic...or maybe I can use this to my advantage, have a little fun with Cuddy...

"Sounds good, how about just a few, we are all working tomorrow." Wilson said as they began to leave. He went ahead, taking Cuddy with him to warn her of the Laura and House predicament, hoping that she would take it well.

"Hey Cuddy!" House yelled at her and Wilson just ahead of them. "You should wear jeans to the office, if you did you wouldn't have to give out all those blow jobs, the donors would be putty in your hands with jeans _that_ tight." Cuddy just glared at him, turning back to Wilson who was looking rather awkward.

"I think House is going out with your sister." He blurted out suddenly, taking Cuddy by surprize. Her response was to laugh, and she saw Wilson's look of confusion.

"My sister is not seeing House Wilson. House doesn't date; I know that, you should too. All he needs are his hookers and his vicodin." She realised there was still a little bite to her voice; she obviously wasn't quite over his hooker fiasco just yet. Wilson looked at her questioningly; ready to ask her more when House's voice came from behind:

"Wait up! I'm a cripple you know!"

"You never let us forget it." Cuddy shouted over her shoulder before stopping in her tracks to let them catch up.

"Aw man. Why'd you actually stop? I had the _best _view of your ass from back here." House whined when him and Laura caught up to Cuddy and Wilson. Cuddy shot him her famous, or was it infamous, glare and he smirked at her in reply. Wilson stepped in as peacemaker:

"Where are we going? I think there's a nice little place around the corner." He said calmly.

"As long as there are no half-naked women and there _is _decent alcohol, I don't care." Cuddy said, beginning to turn away from the group in the direction of said bar.

"I don't think you want to go there." House piped up, his face serious. "They don't even have decent scotch. A bar's not a bar without decent scotch." Cuddy almost laughed aloud at his serious expression before she noticed the side of his mouth trying to stop a smirk from forming: what is he up to? She wondered.

"So where, Dr House, do you propose we go?" She asked, taking a step towards him, hoping to catch a glimpse of the familiar mischievous glint in his eyes. Hopefully before she got lost in their electrifying depths.

"How about we go to Potters'. It's got _great _scotch, and it has a pool table." He suggested, watching Wilson's face as it dawned…Potters' was a _nice_ pub, well as nice as a Princeton pub could be, and, it was about 10 minutes drive away. What's he got up his sleeve? Wilson wondered.

"That would involve us driving." Wilson pointed out. "Do you have your car Cuddy?"

"No she doesn't, I brought mine." Laura chipped in, wondering how two people could have a secret conversation with just their eyes as she looked between her sister and House.

When Cuddy realised Laura had only two seats she knew exactly what he was up to and she smirked at him, if he thought she was getting on that motorcycle he had another thing coming.

"So that leaves us with a two-seater car and a motorcycle. That won't work House." Wilson pointed out, looking to his friend for his reaction.

"I'm sure Cuddy could take you in Laura's car and Laura could come with me." He said, not looking to Laura as expected but continuing to look at Cuddy, a smirk on his face as if challenging her, daring her to say it.

"Sure tha-" Laura began before being cut off by Cuddy.

"I can't drive stick." Cuddy said forcefully cutting off her sister's agreement.

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you can." House said, his voice laced with innuendo and his smirk growing in proportion. Cuddy just glared at him.

"I'll ride with you." Wilson said and House just scoffed:

"Not a chance. I don't want people thinking I'm gay with you. Can you imagine what that'd do to my rep?" House asked, his voice laced with sarcasm, his eyes still on Cuddy.

"People already think you two are lovers anyways, might as well prove them right." Cuddy shot in with a smirk and timing that could rival House's. He raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled, a genuine smile as she saw Wilson's face: he hadn't been expecting that comeback anyway.

"Wilson, you go with Laura. We'll get you guys there." House said, finally looking away from Cuddy and at his best friend, before turning his gaze on Laura who looked about ready to protest when Cuddy chipped in:

"Go. We'll get you there and I'll make sure he doesn't kill us. I may not know my way about a stick, but I _do _know how to handle House." Wilson nodded in agreement, ignoring the innuendo in her sentence knowing that Cuddy was just playing House's game.

He took Laura's arm and they headed for her car leaving Cuddy and House smirking at each other.

"That wasn't _obvious_ at all." Cuddy said sarcastically, shooting him a glare before marching to his bike.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch – wait, you don't have any on." She shot him a withering glare, which he ignored before continuing. "Wilson gave up on 'us' happening ages ago and your sister likes me too much to think anything's going on." He trailed off when they reached his bike.

He leant down and handed her the helmet before clipping his cane in place and straddling his bike. "Get on. Hold on." He commanded. She did as he said, revelling in being so close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and slid her hands under the front of his jacket to keep them warm. She was sure she felt him gulp.

"Just don't move your hands any lower unless you want me to crash this thing." He said upon feeling her body pressed against his back and feeling her slender hands sitting on his stomach. He kicked down the stand and gunned the engine, heading off to the bar with a roar, hoping that she would in fact not move or he was certain they would crash…maybe this was not such a good idea after all he thought before banishing the thought from his mind as she held on tighter as they rounded a bend. He smiled; it was definitely a good idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the car, Laura was currently asking Wilson about House and her sister, wanting to know what was going on there. Wilson was, however, unable to give her an answer beyond: "They're always like that." And she was not satisfied with that answer. She wanted, or rather, _needed_ to know what was going on. She liked House, but if Lisa liked House too well, then they may have a slight problem.

Wilson on the other hand was deep in thought, trying to suss out just what House had managed to accomplish by getting Cuddy to ride with him, hoping that in doing so he could work out what in teh hell was actually going on with his friend.

* * *

When House and Cuddy reached the bar, Wilson and Laura were already inside waiting for them. Cuddy took this opportunity to press her lips against House's and remind of just what he had. Instantly, the kiss was deepend and when House's hands gave her butt a firm squeeze Cuddy pulled away knowing that he was going to be thinking about her for the rest of the night.

"You can give me a ride home if you're sober enough." She said with a grin, her eyes sparkling with mischeif as she waited for one of his many innuendos.

"As long as you ride _me _when we get there then I'm up for it." He said, smirking at her and his deliberately bad joke.

"That, was terrible." She said, patting his arm with a smirk before heading into the bar in front of him, already looking forward to the going home part of tonight. The motorcycle ride had actually been ok; Any legitemate reason for being to very close to Gregory House was something she was more than happy to jump at.

**Constructive critiscism, rants, musings, ramblings, super secret plans for world domination...all welcome and loved :) **

**Story is now on PERMANENT HIATUS. And is suspended here indefinitely. Sorry.**


End file.
